Twin Spectrum
by Alrye
Summary: 'Saki' and 'Berry' lived fairly normal lives. Or as normal as they can be when your parents are Yoruichi and Kisuke. But what can the 'girls' do when their lives are flipped upside down and suddenly everyones hunting them down. What are twin Demis to do?
1. Prologue

Rye: Hi everyone! I'm back and with a new co-op partner! Please welcome Vaerin7!

Vaerin: Hello! Thank you for inviting me!

Grimmjow: Oooh god what have you two done!

Ichigo: I'm doomed! TT^TT

Shiro: Can't be that bad right?

Rye: ...

Vaerin: We're not telling you!

Shiro: ... Warnings and Disclaimer.

Warnings: Violence, minor gore, language, crossdressing, OOCness-ish and Yaoi. Other than that consider yourselves warned!

Disaclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and the insanity to come!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twin Spectrums<span>**

**Prologue**

The night is perfect, the moon hidden from view in an inky black sky lit only by the faint flicker of distant stars. The streets are empty, save for a few thugs and prostitutes roaming around and looking to make a quick buck. She feels sorry for them, pathetic humans that they are. Not that she's completely against humans, as she's mated to one, but these are the lowest of the species and she'd rather spit in their face than give them the gum off the bottom of her shoe. She shivers in disgust at the thought, tongue sticking out in distaste before she streaks to the next alleyway consumed in pitch. This is her night, she's not going to 'make a quick buck' like those swarming the streets as though they're the walking dead. No. She's going to make a killing… and maybe get away with a small fortune in the act. A wicked chuckle leaves her lips as she comes to the service entrance of the bank she's targeted.

"Perfect," she purrs. "Just one guard."

With deft steps that fall soundlessly to the ground, her body hurries forward and scales the wall to the large windows set too high to get to. Well… too high for any human. A soft cackle slips past her lips, her claws sharper than diamond as they slice a large hole within the glass. Carefully, she pulls it away and sets it inside upon the sill. Outside and inside the sill is very slim, yet she's had a lot of practice with balancing atop such narrow spots and she manages it with a catlike grace. She slips in, the guard heading toward the front as she hurries to the vaults. With an ear against the thick door and one keeping track of the authority figure's movements, her fingers twist the combination with relative ease. A rush of air and a heavy clink indicates the door's opening; that wicked grin taking over her features as she slips within the vault.

She's scoped out this place multiple times, spent three months preparing for this mission, and she knows exactly where her target is. The ruby is perfect, flawless in every way, and it's guarded heavily from her pilfering fingers… but not heavily enough. She twists and turns through the thin red lines hooked to alarms, swiping the ruby off its pedestal before dancing her way back. When will those humans learn? This is all a game to her, so the harder they make it the more fun she has playing. The guard is running toward her, the lithe female bounding over his head and landing in a crouch to sweep his feet from beneath him. He's not fast enough to even give her a challenge, the woman kicking fiercely and throwing him backward into the vault. He's knocked out and the woman grins sadistically as she shuts the door on him, knowing it'll be a close call if they actually do think of looking for him there. Unfortunately, he had already called backup before facing her. The sirens outside are blaring as they get louder with each calm heartbeat, the alarm within the bank finally going off with an earsplitting shriek.

"Smart man," she grudgingly huffs. "But they're no match for me."

She exits through the window, right where she entered, and shatters it to make sure they won't know who got in. Leaping down into the alley, she stands straight and glances around. She pockets the ruby, sauntering away with a careless whistle. Unfortunately, the cops are on their game tonight. The shouts and orders flowing around the bank are too close for the thief's liking. With a quiet hiss of a curse, she starts running. If she can put enough distance between them, she can changing into the civilian clothes she packed in her satchel. She gets her chance when a cluttered alley catches her golden eye, a smirk touching those full lips before she's diving in. She hurriedly pulls off her black Mardigras mask of a feline, following that with the hoodie of a matching tone and the gloves she always wears on missions. The pants are fine, just black leggings that seem to be rather popular right now, so she leaves them. She pulls out a red sweater shirt with a large collar that sports a zipper at an odd angle, replacing her tennis shoes for mid-calf stiletto boots of black, and throwing on a nice duster to protect her from the chill of night. She's about to head home… when she hears a sound.

"What the..?"

Curiosity has always plagued this woman of fortune, so she can't help but wander over to check things out. Her nose picks up the scent of iron, but more specifically… blood. She didn't notice before because it's so cold it's almost completely dry, but lying in the alley covered by rags and boxes… is a woman's body. A closer inspection reveals this is a Tigress woman's body. The body is mutilated, blood painting almost every inch of the alley, and the stench of decay has this thief's stomach fluttering in protest. Her throat has been slit, the jagged incision pointing to a piece of glass perhaps. Her clothes are rags, but they were probably like that to begin with… it's very rare Demis are given good homes. She's been beaten beyond recognition and murdered in cold blood, no signs of sexual assault or theft… a hate crime. The thief growls in fury, hoping to come across those that did it… simply to return the favor. Another noise catches her attention, a rustling… and then a quiet mewl.

"No," she gasps in shock. "It can't be… What sort of monster would..?"

She shakes her head, trying to cast aside the cobwebs of fury, and then moves toward the quiet mewling. The boxes are piled high here, almost making a fort of sorts to protect the Tigress from the weather, yet it takes very little to push them aside. Within the strange makeshift home of cardboard, a small box is filled with blankets… and twin Demi cubs. It takes her no time at all, those large orbs of both amber and gold sending pleading looks her way, and she grins happily.

"I always wanted cubs," she chuckles. "Come on, little girls… Come with your new mommy."

She picks them up, wrapped within the dirty blankets, and holds them close as she wanders off. She knows if she doesn't take them the humans will probably leave them for dead. In their minds there are only two types of Demis: pets and strays. The pets are coveted and bred to perfection, but the strays are tormented and left on the streets if they're not used in back alley fights like dogs. She doesn't know what's worse, the fact that these things are actually legal or the fact precious cubs like these are left for dead like common kittens tossed on the side of the road. That's no way for a cub to be treated… she'll treat them much better and no human will bother to look for them either, so they won't be taken away. A thought occurs to her suddenly… there was no body of a male Demi. Perhaps she was selling herself and the father was unknown, or he was killed in the fights, or even tormented further elsewhere.

"Doesn't matter," she shrugs off. "You're my little girls now, aren't you? That's right, momma's gonna take good care of her precious little fur balls!"

The cubs mewl, reaching for her clumsily and failing. Instead they reach for one another, the paler of the two gripping the smaller… more vibrant… with a possessive hiss. The woman laughs at that, her large black cougar (panther) ears twitching at all the sounds around her and her long black tail swaying almost haughtily as she disappears into the chaos of night she's created.

* * *

><p>Vaerin: That's that!<p>

Rye: Well you know the deal! Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1

Vaerin: Here's the next one! Be glad you get two chapters for an opening!

Rye: Also any flames will be used for target practice on Aizen!

Aizen: Why, that's not very nice-

Both: GET OUT OF A/N BOX! -kick his ass-

Shiro: Same warnings and disclaimer!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**~Time Skip- 17 years later~**

"Girls! Time for school!" a cheerful male voice calls.

Twin calls of 'we're coming' trail from up the stairs, his body swinging off the banister childishly as he walks away. He turns to see his darling wife hunched over the stove, a look of concentration on her face as she reads from the cook book… an attempt at making a good breakfast for once. He says nothing to disturb her thoughts, but frowns at the innocent manila envelope sitting on his kitchen table… a report from his side business. He quickly puts a smile on his face as twin girls run into the kitchen; his pride and joy times two! The older one has blonde hair much like his own with lily white skin; her eyes are a bright gold like his wife's. The younger hops over to their mother's side and smiles, her violet purple hair a few shades lighter than Yorouchi's but still a near perfect match. Her skin is a golden bronze that leaves many jealous and her eyes match his own grayish green ones.

"Saki,Berrydid you complete your homework last night?" he asks in a teasingly stern voice that make both shiver nervously.

"Yes, dad," they chimed together.

He nods as their mother finally turns off the stove, bringing over the food to sit it down before everyone. They smile and grab their forks after saying thanks… but no one dares to tuck into the questionable sustenance delivered.

"What?" she finally asks after staring her family down.

"Yorouchi, my minx, you know I love you with all my heart… but please tell me… did you follow the book _exactly_ as it says?" the blonde questions.

He knows it's risking her wrath and such a thing is absolutely unthinkable on her good days, but at the same time he wants to know how big of a risk he's putting himself in. And his daughters, of course! It's all for the precious apples of his eye.

"Yes. To the 'T'… Fine! I'll taste it you big chicken! Can't even die for your cubs!"

The comment is hissed, her ears lying flat in mock anger as she cuts a bit of her food. She's hesitant herself, he golden eyes cutting to her patient family waiting with baited breath, and pops it into her mouth. They watch her closely, but when she doesn't drop dead or run out of the room to find the nearest bathroom they risked a bite themselves. The twins make mild frowns, but eat all the same, while their father chokes down his morning mug of coffee.

"Yorouchi, what is _in_ this!" he gasps in shock.

"Oh that was the first attempt… I didn't like the mustard and radish sauce on it so I made three more without it… They're kinda plain, but oh well. I can at least make south western styled omelets without killing my family… for the most part," she states when he runs to the bathroom, the girls laughing.

"Poor dad…"Berrygiggles under her breath.

She gets up to make him a two egg sandwich, ever the kind and thoughtful twin. Her sister sticks out her tongue childishly, murmuring a sarcastic 'kiss ass' that's immediately answered by a mimicking tongue. A thought sticksBerryand she looks to their mother with a slight feline tilt to her head.

"Was that really the first attempt?"

"No… more like the twentieth one…." she admits sheepishly.

Both twins roll their eyes and shake their heads. It's no big surprise their mother can't cook, as it's been seventeen years and it would seem she just learned to boil water a month ago. She tries and that's all that matters to the twins… the blackmail and teasing ammo is always welcome, however.

"Ma, ya shouldn' cook, ya kno'? Queenie's betta dan ya…" Saki snorts in humor.

It's normal by now to hear her dulcet tones expressed in such a manner. Saki has always talked like the local trash, but still somehow manages to make sense. To them anyway, probably not everyone else unless they grow up on street fighting and alcohol. Yorouchi tried to break her of the habit, yet the girl is stubborn just like her twin… just like her. A soft smile touches her lips at the thought.

"I know Berry-tan's a better cook, I just didn't want her cooking all the time… Your father can't boil water!" Yorouchi defends herself in an afterthought. "And when have you cooked anything that didn't involve the microwave?"

She hisses that out with a pointed glare, her tail stiffening as Saki chuckles sheepishly. At the challenging comment, as normally happens since she's only challenged in fights, her eyes take on a wild and crazed look. Yorouchi sighs and waves her older daughter off absently.

"Finish eating or you'll both be late... Berry-tan, are you working after school today?"

"No, but Orihime wanted me to come with her and Tatsuki to shop for some clothes... They also wanted me to join them for a sleepover,"Berrygrins.

Berry's finished eating a short while before making her father an edible breakfast, so caught in her constant morning cycle she hasn't even noticed how far she's gotten. As always,Berryhas started cleaning up her plates.

"I dun t'ink dat's a good idea, Queenie..." her twin frowns. "Tatsuki's an Alpha Bitch... She'll pounce ya!"

"As if you don't do the same... Stop calling me Queenie!"Berryhisses.

Saki snickers at her comment, again sticking out her tongue to provoke the other. Incensed, the younger throws the sponge in her hand at her twin before washing off her hands and drying them.

"So mean!" the other whines before getting up and tossing her plate into the sink.

She ducks a half-hearted swing from her younger sister, knowingBerrywon't hit her even if she doesn't move. The two squabble on their way to the door, grabbing up their bags and heading out.

"C'mon, Queenie. I'll giv' ya a lift... La'er Ma! Pops!" Saki shouts, voice suddenly dropping a few pitches as she popped a raspberry flavored sucker into her mouth.

"I'm coming,"Berryhuffs.

She hugs their mother, the two grinning as their father roams back toward the dining room. He sighs in relief at the sight of the sandwich made for him, his eyes shining with gratefulness toward his precious violet haired daughter. Berry smiles and hugs her father tightly before leaving, growling in a low voice at her twin for suddenly changing things up before leaving the house.

As soon as they heard Saki's four-seated convertible peel out of the drive way, both parents sigh as though a huge weigh has been lifted off their shoulders. Kisuke pins his wife with a calculating eye, a frown on his normally grinning lips.

"Yorouchi... they are growing boys, they can't keep dressing like this... One day they'll get caught and it'll be a mess if anyone finds out," he sighs.

He gets up and pulls the cougar onto his lap, the female growling in annoyance. This is never her favorite topic. Kisuke loves his wife, she's a Panther but her breed is cougar. Yorouchi is one of those rare anomalies within one of three breeds, the cub being born with completely black fur. Her ears drop as her tail curls up in a sulky manner, even if her face remains passive.

"I'll be out of town for a few days... it seems some trouble happened at one of my shops. Promise me you'll keep the boys out of trouble?"

"Kisuke... this isn't fair," She sulks as she leans into him.

Kisuke sighs, he knew he wasn't being fair to his wife; she's always wanted a daughter and then Saki andBerrycame into their lives. Even though they're betas they were still boys; it's probably just his human mind thinking too much again. He kisses along the black cougar's neck and grins widely at the low grumble that resembles a purr the action draws, though not quite as natural sounding as he wanted it the sound still means she's calmed down.

"I'm sorry, our 'girls' will always be your girls, but the reality is they are both boys... Besides the compromise is working well with them," Kisuke murmurs getting a snort from her.

"Fine... but they are still my little girls. Anyone besides you… and them… who says otherwise will get my foot for breakfast," she hissed. "Go do what you need to do, but remember-"

"I know. See you in a few days?"

"Just like that? No hug or kiss, not even making sure I don't stray from you and find another alpha to satisfy me?" she purrs seductively.

He's caught off guard by the comment, as Yorouchi very rarely gets playful after an argument concerning their twins, but it slowly sinks in. He grins with a mixture of perverseness and childish joy, shoving the remaining dishes onto the floor and not caring that he would have to replace them.

"Well when you put that way..."

Saki pulls into the school's parking lot and gets out as Berry does the same, both girls quickly fix their uniforms and gather their books into their arms before heading into the building… they hurry in just as the warning bell rings. The halls are packed and girls from all over were racing back and forth, mixed humans and Demis racing back and forth as the two weave their way down the halls. As soon asBerry's safely in her class, Saki makes a b-line for the girl's bathroom to ditch for the day; she doesn't want to deal with back to back tests on shit that doesn't even matter. Once safely out of school and off the grounds Saki makes a mad dash for a bookstore near the school, but still far enough that no one would notice her. Once there, she glides in as discretely as possible. Saki slips into the men's bathroom unnoticed, quickly locking the door and changing her clothes...

-10 minutes later-

Knock. Knock.

"Is anyone in there? I gotta go!" a voice calls impatiently.

"'Old yer 'orses!"

The tone that answers isn't Saki's normal feminine tone, but a much more masculine one. The rude comment is growled in that low voice, filled with irritation and a hint of bloodlust, before the toilet flushes and the sound of someone washing their hands follows. The door opens up to reveal a blue eyed male with black hair and green highlights. His blue tongue is pierced with a bar and ball piercing and he has a sucker in his mouth as he grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulders before striding out with an almost arrogant air of confidence in every step.

"Shit, can' e'en take a leak in 'eace... da john's all yer's..."

Walking out of the store, he looks around the streets before making his way down the road. The few people out and about at this hour stare at him with mixed looks of fear, lust, and disgust. He's dressed in skin tight dark wash jeans that have more holes than a wheel of Swiss cheese, his black army boots are littered in buckles and chains, and his fish net long sleeve shirt is covered by a sleeveless hoodie. The black stands out on his lily white skin, which is usually what he loves to dress for… standing out. His arms are littered in black and white bangles, sweat bands and a few silver arm bands his ma got him for his 14th birthday.

His eyes scan around for something fun to do, his wide smile growing more so when he catches some punks betting on street fights down an alleyway. Spitting out the stick of his sucker and popping a new one into his mouth, he strolls on over.

"'ey, min' if I join ya? I got 200 on me..." he grins, flashing the wad of cash.

"Ya bettin' or fighin'?" a burly teen asked.

A smoke is lit and held between his lips, a cash box under his rump with a note book for keeping tallies and records sits on his knee.

"I prefer bettin' dun' wan' my Ma ta kick my ass again... She's pretty scary when angry," he laughs.

The sheepish statement has a purpose, his every comment and movement always has a purpose. He laughs a bit more as the others take his bait thinking he's a rich, sissy mama's boy trying to rebel a little.

"Dun' ya worry 'bout yer ma, kid! We'll play all nice like, yeah?" the burly male asked the others who all snickered and nodded. "An' ta be fair, ya can fight my li'l bro... he's tough, but still a pussy."

The man laughs, sending looks toward the others for them to join in. They do almost immediately; always ready to dupe another stupid rich boy. After they get their kicks, the male turns to the newcomer and smirks.

"Say, what's yer name kid?"

"M'name's Tsuki..." he grins." Nice ta meet ya..."

The lunch bell finally rings asBerrystands up from her desk and wanders down the hall to her sister's chemistry class. She waits for her sister as she counts the girls exiting the room. When the teacher comes out last, she shakes her head and heads off to the roof where she and her friends hang out. As she steps onto the roof a cheerful bunny hugs her as a more serious one stares at her.

"Saki ditched didn't she,Berry?" the more serious one frowns as a tigress walks over and wraps her arms around the two girls still hugging.

"Rukia, you sound so surprised... Hi Orihime! Hey, Tatsuki,"Berrygreets the two holding her before pulling away from them. "What's up?"

"Nii-sama's letting me stay at Ori's tonight as long as you go... With three betas against one alpha will be fine, he says," Rukia sighs before pulling out some carrot cake and munching on it.

"You _are_ coming right, Berry?" Orihime asks.

"Yep! Saki may join us later, but I don't know if she has work or not..." she smiles as they sat down to eat and pretty much chat about nothing.

-Elsewhere-

"... Now are you going to tell me or does my associate have to do it again?" a low voicequestions.

A man sits bound to a chair, a cloth tied tightly over his face as his head is yanked back by another man's fist. He gasps and attempts to moves away as water is slowly poured over his face, the male coughing and sputtering as his lungs begin to burn. They beg for air as his body tries to reject the water starving it of precious oxygen. Waving a hand, the man stops and lets the other's head fall forward where he coughs and spits, breathing in raspy gasps.

"Who sent you? What do they want with me?" he asks calmly once more.

"... Like I'd talk faggot..."

"..."

The man stiffens before calmly getting up and leaving the darkened room. As the door opens up, a table with photos is illuminated. As the door closes, however, a single gunshot echoes throughout the mostly empty room. Blood splatters the photos as the man sighs and pulls off the gloves he wears before he dumps them, pulling on new ones and retrieving a cell phone from his pocket. Dialing a number, he only waits for a moment before hearing another's voice.

"I need a favor..."

* * *

><p>Rye: And we are done! So... can you guess who's who yet!<p>

Vaerin: I wonder if they can get it?

Shiro: I bet they won't.

Rye: If they can guess who's who and get at least 3 correct, your wearing a dress next A/N!

Vaerin: So if you want to see Shiro in a dress next chapter's opening Author's Notes, review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Berry is just helping set up for their sleep over when Tatsuki gets bored of playing the good alpha female, sliding over to sit too close as the violet haired teen lays out the sleeping bags. Berry falters in surprise, but sends a shy smile over to the dark haired girl anyway. Rukia and Orihime are gathering snacks, chattering on about the upcoming movie marathon oblivious to Berry's predicament.

"You're cute in those jammies," Tatsuki teases. "You look like a girl in her boyfriend's clothes."

"… I do not," Berry mutters with a bright blush.

She's always preferred to sleep in Saki's silk button up shirts, the other so apt to wearing boy clothes when out that she keeps a huge stash in the back of her closet. Saki doesn't think Berry knows about it… but no one has managed to get anything past the younger twin for the duration of her life.

"Whose shirt is that anyway? Did you find a boyfriend? Awe, Berry, how could you not tell me that? You know flirting with you is stepping on their territory!" Tatsuki frowns. "I could get in serious trouble! Well… unless he's human. Please tell me he's human."

"I don't have a boyfriend, stop going all alpha psycho on me," she snorts in humor. "It's Saki's, you know how she likes boy clothes."

"Oh yeah… thought didn't occur to me at the time," the raven haired female chuckles sheepishly. "So, since you don't have a mate yet… how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, Tatsuki, I promised Saki I wouldn't let you dominate me."

"Let me help you then."

Berry gasps and blushes hard when Tatsuki drapes her body over the smaller female's, snickering teasingly at her automatic response. Berry may be all aggressive, but she'll always be a submissive first. Although Tatsuki loves to tease the other with such intimate and domineering gestures, she'd never simply take her like the majority of male alphas would… females have their morals.

"T-Tatsuki, I can d-do this myself," Berry murmurs. "Th-thanks anyway."

"If you insist," she states in feigned exasperation.

She backs off and gives the other's rump a firm smack, drawing a yelp from Berry and a chuckle from her own lips. Berry glares over her shoulder at the alpha female, growling lowly in a mixture of embarrassment and the need to keep a bit of pride.

"Alright, alright, I'll go help the others."

Berry grumbles to herself, her violet hair draped loosely over her shoulders as she goes back to her chore. She's just sitting down on her sleeping bag when the others join, Tatsuki immediately sitting on the sleeping bag located at the center. This is where every alpha feels inclined to stay, as they're surrounded by the females and can easily keep track of them. Should there be a need to move in defense of her submissive Demis, she can reach and defend each with the same amount of ease. Rukia and Orihime tackle Berry; the violet eyed teen mewling as they're all set right into Tatsuki. Their current alpha laughs, wrapping her arms over them all for a group hug… and that's about when the door is kicked open by an irate Saki.

"Damn it! I knew ya were gonna try an' fuck my sister!" she hisses. "I'll kill ya!"

"You're no alpha, you have no right to claim Berry as your own," Tatsuki points out. "Besides, I did no such thing. We're just playing."

"Playin' my ass!"

"Saki, she's telling the truth," Berry glares in warning. "Rukia and Orihime knocked me back into her… she's just giving us a hug. Chill out."

Saki growls in anger, yet forces herself to calm down. She shuts the door to the small apartment and saunters over, every bit the Liger she was born to be. She plops down on the sleeping back, curling around her twin on her side as Berry makes herself comfortable on Saki's available side. With that, the movie marathon starts and Rukia takes up a spot by Orihime so Tatsuki won't get irritated by their moving around. She'll need to keep them all relatively close to be happy and the girls have been around Tatsuki all their lives, they know how deal with the alpha female in the fastest and most convenient ways… do everything to make her happy ahead of time and there'll be no complications.

Yorouchi is out that night, scaling buildings and leaping over rooftops. The wind whipping against her face as she runs at full speed calms her, the whistling within her ears soothing as she clears her mind. The moon is full and lit brightly within the sky, shining down upon the world like a refreshing reminder of the lingering day just waiting to take over once more. Kisuke had called and told her things hadn't gone well at all, the blonde asking for a few files from his captive's apartment. Unfortunately, these files are in a rather guarded safe within a powerful boss's home. God she loved a challenge!

The man's home is a flat, posh and upscale as it sits in the penthouse position. She takes the elevator, dressed in the uniform of a maintenance worker. The bag she carries is small, just large enough for any electronic tools she'd need to check the building's electronic problem… one she caused herself. She waits until the elevator reaches the floor she needs, climbing up and sinking her diamond hard claws into the roof. When the door opens, she slinks passed it and stays out of the camera's sight. Carefully, she moves toward the camera with her body as flat as possible to the ceiling, and unplugs it. It's the only one on this level; all of them watch the elevators since there's no other way up, so she drops down and creeps along the hall to the apartment's door. Her black ear twitches, pressing against the door to listen for any sounds. There's movement and talking, the voices mere murmurs through the thick door. She slides off the uniform, stretching in her completely black outfit before pulling the mask from her bag. She places it on her face, taking the flash drive from her bag and slipping the necklace part around her neck. Carefully, she tucks it into her shirt and slips a claw into the door. Yorouchi picks the lock with the ease of a master thief, opening it without a sound and shutting it just as quietly behind her.

"Boss said we might have a visitor," a burly male sighs in the living room. "Shouldn't we be watching for them?"

"No one can get passed the cameras, they're not that good," a wiry man snorts derisively. "We just have to stay in here and listen for the door or any other strange noises."

"But…"

"They're after a file in the safe, no one's that good to get in here and out without us catching them. They've tried a million times before."

"… Fine. I guess you're right."

*You haven't come across me yet, * Yorouchi grins smugly.

Her nose catches the scent of canine Demis, holding back her hiss as she lays low and hurries on silent feet toward the office. Yorouchi has studied the layout of this place multiple times, so she knows the office holds the safe and that's where she heads. The fans are on, which makes this all the harder. One hint of her scent and those two canines will be all over her. She weaves around the fans, making certain they blow her scent away from the Demis in the living room. With a triumphant grin, she cracks the door to the office open and slides in. Shutting it behind her, she makes her way to the safe. It's a good safe; one she normally needs a long time to crack… but a second look reveals the guy's a total cheap ass. The safe looks like a difficult brand, but that's about it. The majority of the locks are for show, she just has a dial to break. With a roll of her eyes, she kneels and sets her ear against the door. Thinking on it once more, she moves away and sits at the computer. She types furiously, sticking her flash drive into the slot and downloading a backup to the computer's entire memory on it. Once it's finished, she replaces the drive around her neck and moves on to the safe. Her sensitive hearing catches the clicks without difficulty, the door popping open loud enough to alert the Demis. With a quiet curse, she grabs the only file in there, throws open a window, and scales the wall to curl up in a dark corner on the ceiling. The door is thrown open, the canines… Dobermans from the looks of it… hurry over.

"They got away!" the burly one snaps. "You said they couldn't get in here!"

"They shouldn't have been able to! Besides, how the hell are they gonna get away out the window when we're so high up?"

"A parachute."

Yorouchi makes a mental note to think about that later, creeping her way along the ceiling after stuffing the file down her shirt. She crawls passed the doorway, through the apartment, and drops at the front door. Opening it and closing it once more, she locks it back up and slips on her uniform again. She takes the elevator down to the lobby, informs them of the unplugged camera, and fixes the fuse she pulled out earlier. This was all too easy!

~Meanwhile~

"Sir, we just got a call."

The young man that had spoken hurries in. He's a paperboy with a hat covering his blonde hair and face, leaving only his mouth visible. The usual wide smile that he always has plastered on his features, one that resembles a piano's keys, is nowhere to be seen.

"She has the file."

"File?"

"Yes, there was only one in the safe... She did however download the computer's memory onto the disk drive. She's putting them in the usual spot," the youth comments.

"Good. Send one of the girls to pick it up. No one will be suspicious of them," Kisuke sighs as he leans back in his chair.

The other nods, but refuses to leave. His gaze is on the floor, his body weight shifting nervously. His boss picks up the movement, though very subtle, and sets a gaze of gray-green upon him.

"Something troubling you, Shinji?"

"... I took another look at that night," he murmurs, lowering his head as if he were a child waiting for a scolding. "Aside from what we already know, nothing much can be found."

"But you did find something... What?" Kisuke wonders.

"They were on the run; up until a few nights before they were found by her, there was no trail."

"What could have..?"

"The younger one had gotten sick... She didn't want to risk losing the infant so she endangered herself by taking them to a free clinic and paid up front," Shinji murmurs out. "They didn't ask any questions. But the small paper trail was what led to her death... It seems they were to be sold off..."

"And she didn't want that to happen... She didn't want her children to be bred like she had been," the older blonde sighs.

He now holds a small understanding on this crime so long ago forgotten, yet another piece to this growing and complicated puzzle.

"I won't punish you for looking into it after I told you to stop, if you hadn't this wouldn't have been brought to light. It also shines light on another puzzle troubling me... Have everyone alert and if we need to; we'll contact them."

"Them?" the younger blonde asks in shock. "But…"

"They've helped us and we've helped them... in fact we work rather well together. But that doesn't mean we'll need them; for now anyways. You best leave... this little trip of mine is nearly over."

"Say hi to the Cougar for me," Shinji grins.

He leaves silently with the files in hand as the other male sits in the darkened room. It seems like forever he stares into the darkness, though it's only a moment longer, eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"... There's something more... there's always something more..." he sighs before standing up.

In what seems to be a troubled gait he gathers everything up, taking the time to clean and destroy all traces of his presence there. Being thorough and going over it twice, he takes out a cigarette and lights it. Taking a drag and dropping the cigarette to the floor, he leaves as the smell of smoke begins to build and the dingy old apartment catches fire...

~Back with the girls~

"Okay which movie's next? _Phantom of the Opera_ or _300_?" Rukia asks.

They have just finished watching _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_, as requested by Orihime, and are now in need of another flick. It seems to be no contest between the choices given those present, but only Saki answers the question.

"_300_!" she beams. "Blood, gore an' hot men..."

That makes the others moan, even Tatsuki having to bite on a finger to keep her thoughts under wraps. Any woman would lay down for those Spartans!

"_300_ it is!" Rukia cheers as she quickly switches out the DVDs.

They're lucky it was a long weekend and that there's no school the follow day, making it easy to stay up well into the night watching movies. Berry walks back over with a tray of snacks and sodas as Tatsuki gets up, the tigress doing another patrol as she stretches her limbs. The girls learned early on that Alphas, no matter the gender, need to constantly check their territory. Tatsuki has done this at least five times during the small five minute break between movies. Once she's positive no one is invading her territory nor trying to take her fellow Demis, she plops down in the center once more. Rukia dims the lights, setting the mood for the movie, and they begin to watch _300_. It's halfway through the first fight when Saki's cell goes off, the liger letting out a low growl in annoyance. Berry leans forward to pause the movie as her twin moves to answer the annoying device. Sometime during _28 weeks later_ and _Area 51_, Saki had changed out of her street clothes and into her jammies. No one's sure when she did it or how she did so without their notice, but never the less they don't give it much thought. Besides, they've long since realized they do nothing without Tatsuki knowing. If she had a problem with it, she would most definitely voice it. After all, Saki is her bitch, too.

"Yea'? Wha' do' ya wan'!" Saki growls into the receiver. "... But wha' 'bout da new kid? Dat Yumi-somet'ing or other... Fine."

With one final snarl at the electronic, Saki hangs up and grabs her bag to get dressed. Tatsuki takes notice, growling lightly as she narrows her brow. Betas shouldn't be away from their alphas this late at night; that opens them up for attacks the alphas can't protect them from.

"Sorry, but I gotta go ta work... fuck'ng Narumi call'd in sick..."

"Narumi's been calling in sick a lot lately," Tatsuki mumbles in her distaste. "Think something's going on with her home life?"

"'Sides 'er new beau bein' a two-timin' man whore? Nothin' I noticed," the other snorts derisively.

It only takes half a heartbeat and Saki's dressed in baggy black pants, the normal heavy chains on her outfits clinking rhythmically. The belt she wears has strange demonic creatures on it, all with some sort of mask on as the shirt she has on hangs loosely over her body to give her a dangerous sort of air.

"Queenie, ya be good now an' dun' let Alpha Bitch he'e mount ya!"

"SAKI!" Both Berry and Tatsuki yell in unison.

Saki heads out the door as she laughs, leaving with her bag in hand and a bounce in her step. When she's gone, Berry grumbles about 'evil older twins'. Rukia and Orihime try their best to cheer her up, but only cuddling with Tatsuki helps. The raven haired alpha bitch knows that Berry has been wanting a mate, moving into that stage slowly, yet hasn't said anything about it… she doesn't want to lose her pretty female.


	4. Chapter 3

Rye: Right now we are playing catch up so please excuse the lack of witty notes!

Vae: And to be sure you know, we do not own anything but the sroty plot!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

-Gotei 13; Tsuki-

Tsuki knocks on the back door of the club, the heavy bass so loud he could hear it through the four feet of solid brick and concrete. A large man with long black hair styled into large menacing spikes opens the back door. He looks down and smirks.

"'ey Tsu... Boss call ya in?" he inquires.

He moves out of the way as the slender male enters the club, tossing his things into the locker before locking it tight.

"Yea... left m'girl and 'er frien's unprot'ct'd," he spits out bitterly.

He quickly fixes his hair and clothes, switching out his normal silver bar and ball piercing for his neon pink one. As he tosses in some neon purple earrings in his ears, he switches his shirt for a lime green and sky blue fishnet and hoody combo. Once he's dressed for the club, he waves to the man.

"La'er Zaraki... I'ma bring ya a rum'n'coke la'er, yea?"

"Got it," the large man grins, flicking a small bell in his hair.

Tsuki laughs at that, snorting a couple times in his humor. The tiny bells were a gift from Kenpachi's adopted daughter, who insisted he wear them with large teary orbs. Surprisingly the man did. Though the cute bells sound beautiful when they ring, they don't take away from his large menacing appearance. Tsuki weaves his way through the crowds, his pale skin changing color with the rave lights as dancers move about to the music and drink if they weren't getting high. He gets to the counter and quickly slides in as 7 different orders bombard him, the new girl looking about ready to throw the Captain Morgan bottle at the next person to yell at her.

"'ey Hiyori-tan, calm do'n!" he states quickly.

Tsuki, thankfully, catches the bottle and shoos her off to take a break as he the next awaiting orders. He effortlessly begins juggling bottles and glasses, stirring the martinis, shaking the margaritas, rocking a few Blues, making sure the Monkeys had an extra punch in their fists and pretty much handling his job better than a 10 year veteran bartender.

"'ere ya go! Blue Motha'fucka', Pinna Cu Ladas an' a Mango Zachery!"

The server takes the tray as he smirks and looks at his cell, not even an hour had passed and already he has 300 bucks in tips alone. He bobs his head to the manic pace of the current song playing, grinning like a madman as he begins mouthing some words. Finally, as if having an epiphany of sorts, he recalls it's a rave mix of Lady Gaga's _LoveGame_. He'd never tell his twin, but he really likes her music… likes how she made everyone think twice before commenting.

"Eh? Yer dat sissy-boy!"

Tsuki's face turns from a grin to a scowl in 0.1 seconds, his gaze cutting over to the bastard that called him that detestable name. Sitting at the bar is one of the punks he had been dicking around with yesterday morning. His grin comes back full force and he laughs.

"Eh, ya aw'ke now? Ya we'e cute sleepin' on yer frien' afta' I kicked yer ass!" Tsuki cackles, grinning like the manic fiend he is. "Wha' ya drinkin' Lincoln?"

"I ain't drinkin' shit! I wan' ma mon'y back! Yer a fuckin' liar an' a pussy!" the man yelled, glaring at him.

Tsuki just shrugs and tends to someone waiting on a White Russian and five tequila and lime shots. He works seamlessly, even as he glares harshly at the other, and smirks darkly at the thoughts swimming about his head.

"W'll ya we'e da one wan'ing a fight! So I jus' wing'd it!" Tsuki grins manically. "Not ma faul' ya suck balls! S'riously, d'ough, ya can' sit d'ere an' not drink... whatcha drinkin'?"

The guy scowls heatedly and finally orders a Blue with coke. Tsuki nods and sets to work making the drink, listening as the man grumbles bitterly about losing to the lanky teen and a mama's boy at that. After leaving a lousy tip, he vanishes into the crowd with his drink.

~A few hours later~

Tsuki yawns tiredly; he just finished his shift for the night and is heading back to Tatsuki's place. He hopes that bitch kept her hands off of Berry or he'll have to hurt someone… specifically her. As he leaves he waves to Zaraki, the large man just tossing out the last of the trash and talking with a few of the EMTs. Apparently some little goody-goody overdosed and died. He snorts; his boss doesn't care what the hell happens in the club as long as none of his employees were involved. Like last week, a brawl broke out and… well… Tsuki broke more than a few noses, but then again the fuckers pulled on his damned tail and it hurt like fuck!

He sees his normally cheerful boss standing with a muted smile on his face; the Fox Demi is handsome and cunning. Tsuki shakes his head and keeps going; he needs to get back across town before dawn or he'll have a very worried and pissed Berry to deal with. If that isn't bad enough, Rukia will tear into him as well. As he walks, his ears flick up and he lets out a silent growl. Someone is following him. Deciding to lose them before they can figure out where he's going and end up hurting his friends and family, not like said friends and family couldn't protect themselves, he picks up his pace a bit. Heading into the park, he slows to a lazy walk, tail twitching lazily before curling up around his waist. He stops walking when he notes that he's standing in the middle of an ambush… just fucking perfect.

"Fucka'. Ya t'ink yer so sma't... w'll ya owe us so mon'y... an' if ya dun' pay up, we'll jus' h've ta fuck ya up!" the man from before, the one who kept the money and records for the fights, snarls. "I'd say... 300, plus interest..."

"An' wha' makes ya t'ink I'ma hand over dat kinda cash?"

"I hea'd 'bout ya... Tsuki no Shiro... D'ey say dat yer da demon of da underground fights... dat yer unstoppable... but we know 'bout yer girl... a sweet little peach, eh? Hand us da mon'y an' we dun' mess up yer face. Or we can jus' fin' yer chick an' take da interest from 'er..."

Tsuki's eyes darken and a low snarl begins to build up in his throat. They can threaten him all they want, but as soon as they get Berry into the mess… He'll rain hell down on them! Tsuki smirks, rolling one shoulder before the other in a light stretch. The sickening cracks of his shoulders, neck and back re-aligning themselves make the others gulp in realization… maybe; just maybe… this wasn't their brightest idea. Tsuki grins manically as he charges them, laughing insanely when he slams his foot into one man's jaw. With a sound that floods their veins with ice it breaks upon impact from the sheer force alone. As he goes down, Tsuki turns his less than sane gaze on the rest and purrs.

"Nex'?"

-The next morning-

Berry still isn't speaking to Saki, the anger broiling within her contact assisted gray-green orbs. Her violet hair is in a tight braid courtesy of her father… yes, Kisuke is forced to style their hair. She's been effectively snubbing her older twin since Saki showed up bruised and bloody, not all of that crimson fluid hers. The worst part, for Berry at least, is the fact Saki won't tell her what happened.

"Come on, Queenie, I tol' ya it wasn' nothin' ta worry 'bout."

"I'm not talking to you right now," the other hisses. "And if you ditch out on school _again_, I won't talk to you for another week!"

"Seriously! That ain't fair, Queenie!" Saki whines childishly. "Ya know I don' wanna go ta school, we already got our higher learnin' thanks ta dad! This shit is too easy fer me!"

"Don't want to hear it, my threat stands."

With that the younger twin flicks her hair snobbishly, stomping off across the front lawn of their high school. A car pulls up that they haven't seen before, the twins stopping to gaze upon the one getting out. They had heard their school would be getting a visit from a freakishly rich man that wanted to donate a good chunk of money, but the two hadn't thought anything of it. Berry's jaw effectively drops at the sight of a 6'3" white jaguar Demi, body build of pure muscle and feline grace, stepping from the sleek limo. His tussled hair is teal, laying in a perfectly imperfect mess atop his head, and at the corners of his deep cyan orbs are the aqua markings of his breed… okay, they're not common in his breed, but they only show up… rarely… in that breed.

"Berry, ya gonna shut yer mouth anytime soon?" Saki frowns. "Or are ya plannin' on catchin' flies?"

"… I'm in love," the other gasps out in a daze.

"Fuck no!" Saki snaps. "Berry, I absolutely ferbid ya ta fall in love wit an alpha a any kind! Are ya listenin' ta me? Berry! Damn it all ta hell!"

The younger twin has already started gravitating toward the albino jaguar Demi; her face wiped clean of any emotion whatsoever as her large gray-green eyes stare distantly at the man she's making tracks for. Saki is on her heels, trying her best to retrieve her love-struck counterpart before Berry throws herself at the alpha Saki's just now realizing owns the club she works at. The older twin leaps for her sister, landing face first in the dirt when she's quickly evaded. Saki can hear the humored snort of the jaguar alpha, growling in fury at the arrogance of the other.

"Hi," Berry comments with a shy blush. "I'm Berry Urahara, what's your name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," the other murmurs. "And I must say, I didn't expect such a pretty beta to try and jump me on my first visit here… You're quite the eager little bitch, ain't ya?"

"Cue Queenie's bitch fit," Saki sighs in relief from the ground.

Berry growls in anger, swinging her fist faster than Grimmjow can block. He yelps in pain when a powerful hit connects with his jaw and throws him back a couple steps, his wide eyes taking in the seething little beta in front of him.

"Come on, Saki!" Berry hisses. "We'll be late to class!"

"Ai, ai, Queenie!" Saki remarks as she jumps to her feet and gives a salute. "Later, Grimm-kitty! Thanks fer bein' a total ass ta my sis, didn' wan' her fuckin' wit anyone! Oh… sorry 'bout yer jaw."

Humming happily, Saki loops her arm with her sisters and drags her along to class. The minute she's positive Berry is in class okay, she darts to her own. She may be a rebel, but when Berry makes a threat it's best to do as she says. Saki can handle a lot, but she can't handle her sister not speaking to her.

At lunch, Berry is missing. Saki is in a panic, scouring the entire school from top to bottom. It isn't until she finds Tatsuki getting ready to leave with Rukia and Orihime that some light is shed on this.

"You coming?" Tatsuki wonders.

"Where's Berry!"

"Calm down, bitch," Tatsuki huffs. "We're going to meet her now. That's why I asked if you were coming or not."

"We're going to a pizzeria!" Orihime grins widely. "Berry's on a date with the new guy! He came to pick her up at the end of her class."

Saki's world shatters in an audible mimicry of glass breaking, her face twisted in shock and disbelief. Tatsuki, never one to leave behind her females, slowly ushers her more volatile bitch into her car.

Berry sits across from Grimmjow quietly as they await their order, nervous and shy. When he first asked her to lunch with him, she was completely blown away, but they haven't really talked since they left the school. Finally, cyan eyes fall on her and she can feel her heart thud in her chest rapidly.

"You're a boy, aren't you?" he asks with a frown. "A bitch can't hit like that."

"… You… you asked me here to interrogate me?" she sputters indignantly. "I'm leaving!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Grimmjow sighs. "Just… sit back down. I do like you; I was just… surprised, okay?"

With a small nod, Berry sits down again and Grimmjow reaches over to take her hand. He knows Berry and Saki by name, he's a handyman for Kisuke Urahara and the man never shuts up about his fabulous daughters… he just never knew Berry would turn out to be so perfect. Just as he's about to kiss her, after the pizza is set on the table, Saki slams his face down into the circle of food.

"Keep yer fuckin' lips ta yerself!" she snaps. "That's mine and yer not allowed ta touch her!"

"Saki!" Berry gasps.

"No! I tol' ya already! No alphas!" she screams. "I ferbid it!"

Berry stands up, her gray-green eyes narrowed and dangerous, and Grimmjow watches as Saki immediately backs down. Grumbling to herself, Berry grabs some napkins and crouches beside Grimmjow.

"I'm so sorry," she sighs. "My twin is… well… a complete idiot! She's not always… this bad. I mean, she's bad but normally she's really good at not lashing out. Oh, who am I kidding… my whole family is crazy. You'd do best to stay away completely."

"Well," Grimmjow chuckles as he cleans his face off. "I've always loved a challenge."

Saki watches as their eyes meet, growling lowly at the affection littering Berry's orbs. This won't do, Grimmjow owns her workplace! If something happens between them and Berry goes ultra bitch, which happens quite a bit thanks to her temper, Saki could be out of a job! He's only eighteen for fuck's sake, pettiness isn't beyond him! Tatsuki strolls over with the girls, hissing quietly as she gathers Berry back into her midst. Though the violet haired female has eyes for Grimmjow, until she's marked she belongs to Tatsuki. From this moment on… it's a challenge.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Gotei 13; Tsuki-

Tsuki listens as the beat of the music thumps against his chest and vibrates through his being, the lights flashing as bodies twist and grind beneath it. He needed to get out and clear his head, all Berry has been talking about is Grimmjow. Every other word that falls from her lips is that asshole's name! Ever since the lunch date, the violet haired female has been starry eyed and lost in fantasy.

"Hey, Tsuki. How's the bar?"

*… Speak a the devil, * Tsuki muses as Berry sits before him. "Fine. Lots'a business tanigh'. Wha're ya doin' here?"

"I came to dance," she smiles.

Tsuki gives her a once over, taking in her choice of outfit with a mild sense of fascination… everyday Berry is so much different from clubbing Berry. Her tight black jeans are ripped in random spots, her black tank top tight beneath a sheer navy shirt that hangs off her body, her black boots are near knee high and laced with navy strings, and her wrists are cluttered with what seems to be a thousand rubber bracelets and a few neon ones. Berry's wig of long violet hair has been exchanged for one of shoulder length black with thick streaks of navy, drawn up into two pigtails at the sides of her head. Black lipstick paints her full lips, navy eye shadow coats her lids, and glitter is dusted along her high cheekbones.

"Ya look hot, Berry," Tsuki offers. "Makes me fuckin' proud ta call ya my bitch!"

"… Tsuki, not tonight," she blushes hotly.

"Wha' do ya mean 'not tanight'? Yer my girl, ain't ya?"

"Well… that keeps me out of trouble, but… Grimmjow is supposed to be here tonight!"

"… I'm beginnin' ta hate my boss," he warns with a growl.

Berry sighs and plays with her hair in annoyance, her eyes that now shine a dangerous amber instead of the grey-green her normal contacts provide narrow sharply. This isn't the first time Berry has had eyes for an alpha, per say, but this is the first time it's been so serious. She's never opted to brush off their normal display of lovers in Tsuki's workplace, so her new flame has wormed his way deep beneath the younger twin's skin.

"Tsuki, I really like this guy," Berry states. "I really, seriously, think I'm in love with him. If you screw this up for me… I will destroy you."

The older twin's eyes widen in bafflement, his jaw dropping at the threat that's said so seriously it chills his blood. He's no slouch on the battlefield, so to speak, but an infuriated Berry is the equivalent to the man that murders his own comrades along with the enemy just for kicks… she can be a ruthless psycho when she wants to be. He blames their mother's horrible influence.

"I jus'… don' wan' ya gettin' hurt, 'kay?" he states carefully. "Dis guy… he ain't all ya think he is. He's… well… loose, if ya kno' wha' I mean..."

"I don't care. I like him, Tsuki," she glares. "You won't change my mind, he's the alpha I want and he's certainly into me."

"Dat's wha' I'm 'fraid of," the other groans.

A flash of blue that has nothing to do with the strobe lights catches Tsuki's attention, a low growl rumbling from his chest as he sets a drink in front of his younger twin. Grimmjow slides onto the stool beside Berry, grinning a feral grin that leaves no room for doubt when it comes to his species. In turn, Berry bats her lashes and blushes as she looks away shyly.

"Hey Berry… Saki," he remarks. "I didn't know you worked here. What's with the get up?"

Tsuki's eyes bulge once more, shock clearly written on his face at the comment. No one's ever been able to tell he's Saki as well as Tsuki, not even Demis with powerful senses. This jaguar is definitely a force to be reckoned with, his senses are far wilder and in tune than the normal domestic Demi… which means he wasn't raised in the cities like he and Berry. A frown touches the pale twin's lips at the thought, knowing the feral Demis are always a thousand times more dangerous and ruled by instinct.

"Da name's Tsuki!" he snarls. "An' I been workin' here fer years!"

"… Oh yeah, I knew there was a Tsuki here… so… you're a guy, too?"

"Berry!" The older twin snarls, clearly enraged.

"He guessed, I didn't tell," the other pouts.

Noting the tension between the two, Grimmjow immediately knows to separate them. It's a widely known fact, thanks to Kisuke's bragging, that the two 'females' are extremely hazardous when together and angry. The last story had the two in a knock-down, drag-out brawl that demolished their sitting room, something he's not about to let happen in his club. He acts quickly to defuse the situation and give the twins time to cool off.

"Come on, Kitten, let's dance," he grins widely. "See you later, Sa… I mean, Tsuki."

He grips Berry's hand, her nails painted navy with glitter in the polish, and tugs her along behind him. Fury sparks in Tsuki's orbs, the male pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number. He waits only a few moments before the other end is picked up, and then grins maliciously.

"'ey, Tatsuki. How's ma favorite alpha biz-nich?" he purrs.

_"… What do you want?"_ she sighs.

"Oh, I jus' thought ya'd like ta kno' yer baby bitch is gettin' felt up by dat white jaguar," he comments off handedly. "We're at da club… no witnesses, plen'y a private rooms ta fuck in, an office upstairs no one can go inta an' he has access ta it…"

_"I'll fucking kill him!"_ she snarls.

The phone is hung up abruptly and a sinister grin stretches along Tsuki's lips. Tatsuki only lives a few minutes from here, so she'll be there in no time to break up Berry's fun. The volatile youth won't attack her alpha bitch and she can't prove Tsuki's the one that made the call, so he's safe from her temper… for now.

Berry moves against Grimmjow's hard body like water over rocks, dipping and sliding as she sways to the music. The bass draws her heart into a frantic dance, her body heating quickly at the feel of the alpha behind her. She draws her arms back to wrap around his neck loosely, her hips gyrating in answer to his own as her breathing picks up and her eyes dilate. She's never wanted to be taken as badly as she does right now, her partner's excitement pressing against her lower back. She turns and lets out a soft moan as she grinds against him.

"I want you," she states huskily with lust hazed orbs.

"… We should go find a room," he replies eagerly.

Not his first plan, but when instinct calls he's always a helpless follower to it. This beta catches his instinct like no other, drawing his desire to mark and claim more than any other beta has ever come close to. He grips her hand and pulls his close to him, leading her off the floor and toward the private rooms set up for such things… when a hand yanks Berry away from him. He turns with a snarl that almost drowns out the music, his canines bared in fury as he searches for the challenger that dares touch _his_ bitch.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my bitch!" Tatsuki hisses, eyes narrowed as her hackles raise and her body tenses, ready to attack the Alpha male if he tried anything.

"Tatsuki, I wanted…" Berry began, whining as she struggles to get away from Tatsuki and back to Grimmjow.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" she snaps at the innocent Berry. "These alphas make me sick! Manipulating poor innocent betas that just come of age to find a mate, I can't believe this! No morals at all!"

"Tatsuki… did Tsuki call you?" Berry asks suddenly, her voice calm and steely.

The woman stops her rant to look at her youngest beta, blinking in surprise at the furious glimmer in those amber eyes. Berry means business and Tatsuki knows her bitch well enough to catch when she shouldn't lie… so she nods slowly. A growl of rage erupts from between those black painted lips, amber orbs narrowing in her displeasure, and the alpha bitch notes how Grimmjow's grin grows more wild and his cyan eyes dilate heavier in his mounting arousal, the black pupils nearly eating all of the cyan blue of his eyes. She's surprised; as most alphas are scared away by Berry's angrier side… this one seems to be even more struck with desire from it.

"I'm going with Grimmjow, Tatsuki," she hisses. "You tell Tsuki I'll deal with him later!"

"No, it's cool," the jaguar sighs. "Moods kind of ruined now… I'll just drive you home."

Berry's features fall from angry to disappointed, telling Tatsuki her more hostile bitch is going to get a hell of a beating when he gets home. Grimmjow wraps an arm around Berry's slender waist and guides her toward the entrance, sending a smug smirk toward the bar where Tsuki fumes. As soon as Grimmjow and Berry are gone, Tatsuki shakes her head to clear it of the confused haze before squaring her shoulder and standing tall, her aura screaming at the dancers staring at the scene to face away before she goes royal Alpha bitch on everyone. She kept up her aura as she stomped her way to Tsuki who was busy juggling bottles as he listed off drinks to the other two bartenders on his left.

If she wasn't so pissed right now she'd be impressed with how well he mixed and poured without spilling a drop and commanded the others without taking his eyes off the bottles in the air. As soon as he finishes his last Blue and sends it off to the costumer he glares at Tatsuki who glares right back. The air between the two is so electrified that everyone, even Hiyori, backs away and knows better than to approach them. Tsuki knows he's about to get bitched out by Tatsuki, but the only thing they agree on is keeping Berry safe from the Alphas. They know what this world is like and if it isn't the Alphas, it's the humans.

"Okay you got some balls, Tsuki... We're in the middle of a fucking club!" Tatsuki hisses.

"Yea' neva stopped ya bafer(before)! 'Sides! Dat was ma boss's boss! If Berry goes Ultra bitch on 'im I'm outta job! An' ta top it off he knows!" Tsuki hisses.

Tatsuki's eyes grow wide. She grew up with Berry and Saki and she knew that both were not who they seemed to be, but because their parents were so protective of them, she promised to never spill and she knows that neither Saki nor Berry would say anything.

"How-"

"Wasn' Berry dat's fer sure... He figured it out on 'is own an' he figured out that I was Saki, how I don't know and I don't wanna kno'. All I kno' is dat shit's gonna hit da fan."

"Look I agree with the whole protecting Berry thing, but don't you think you're going overboard? You're a beta just like her; you can't mate with her..."

Tsuki growls in warning as she does so right back, hers heavier than the beta's and a warning for him to calm down or she'll _make_ him calm down. Tsuki silences his outburst after a moment, a stubborn pout on his lips. But before they can continue further a silver haired male walks up to them and sits on the stool beside Tatsuki. His name is Gin Ichimaru, one of Grimmjow's best friends and Shiro's boss.

"Hmm, Tsuki-kun... if you're having troubles at home, please keep them away from here... you're scaring away the customers and I would hate to have to dock your pay, Tsuki-kun. After all I like your Mad Bomber..." he purrs.

His tone is a whine he uses to mildly scold his workers as well as to annoy them. Tsuki feels his cheeks heat up as he begins making the Bomber for his boss and glances at Tatsuki, conveying they would talk later. Before she can walk away, however, Gin continues loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

"And don't cause trouble for Grimm... He seems genuinely serious about this Berry... Grimm's very protective of those he considers his, whether they're friend, family or a possible mate."


	6. Chapter 5

Vae: There is a Lemon in this chapter!

Rye: It's a bit rushed, but still it's a lemon never the less!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Grimmjow smiles softly at the sulking Berry as he drives her home, calming jazz music replacing the usual heavy metal he likes to blast. Berry's still sulking about the ruined mood and seems to be plotting her sibling's untimely demise. Slowing to a stop at a red light, he looks at her profile and grins, she's stunning and had he not decided he'd take her home they'd be in the backseat right now doing the nasty.

*No, * he frowns inwardly. * I couldn't do that to her, she's not some common tramp to fuck and toss out. *

With a quiet sigh lost on the younger Demi, Grimmjow returns his gaze to the street. After a long moment, however, the tension and killer intent Berry's giving off becomes too much for him. With a heavier sigh, he glances her way once more with humor in his cyan orbs.

"I'm sure Saki did that with good reason... after all I'm pretty sure he's told you about my... less than favorable activities?" Grimm inquires, observing her from the corner of his eye.

"I told him I didn't care... and it's true... But I _will_ say, that if this turns into more I will not allow such loose behavior… or I'll cut off your balls and shove them so far up your ass you'll be coughing up your kids for weeks!" Berry snarls out, eyes flashing a brilliant gold as her fangs are bared in a menacing snarl.

Grimmjow gawks in surprise, feeling a twitch of both fear and arousal. He didn't think it was possible to find the perfect mate and yet here she sits, his colleague's 'daughter'. Focusing his attention forward once again, he begins to drive at the green light. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he hits the breaks hard, causing Berry to jerk in place before she can protest to his abrupt halt. He grabs her and pulls her down, covering her as the windows of the car shatter and the rat-a-tat-tat of an AK 47 spray down his car. When it's over, Grimmjow shoots up and curses foully in German. He climbs out of the car and hurries to the other side to pull the door off; glad he had the car fitted with bullet proof lining. He was going to get the bulletproof glass put in the next morning, but wished he had it now. Unstrapping Berry from the seat, he sits her on the ground carefully so as not to spook her further. Her eyes are wide and she's shaking violently, frightened whimpers spilling from her lips with every breath.

Grimmjow looks the liger over, she wasn't hurt by any glass and luckily none of the bullets so much as grazed her. Pulling out his cell the jaguar dials a familiar number and begins to talk in German as he picks up the frazzled beta. He carries her away from the car, the engine starting to smoke before a fire sparks. In less than three seconds his car goes up in smoke… good thing it wasn't his baby or he'd be pissed as fuck.

"I don't care, Ulqui... just do it. I'll pay for whatever you need... And you better call Gin; tell him to make sure that the other one gets home... I don't know if they were after me or the girl..."

Grimm growls lowly as his pal answers in that monotone he's grown to appreciate, still speaking in his native tongue when prompted to reply. He's pretty sure that Kisuke doesn't allow the girls to get involved with his side business and planned on keeping it that way, but Grimm's known for being extra cautious when dealing with an enemy.

"And when you find out who it was, make sure they're gone."

When he gets the confirmation, the teal jaguar nods and shuts off his phone before walking off. One of Kisuke's safe houses is in the area and he's sorely in need of cover. Deciding to head there before he makes another move, Grimmjow makes sure that Berry's okay once more before taking off in a jog. When he reaches the corner, he hears police sirens blaring not that far off...

-Elsewhere-

He sits at his desk, looking at a photo of a beautiful woman with lovely golden blonde hair, hints of red bleeding through because of the sunset behind her. Before him stand his guard dogs, both shifting nervously before him as they wait for another to show up. When the awaited man appears, they begin.

"So Barragan... did you take out Jaegerjaques?" the first male asks.

"My man says he sprayed the car pretty good, but he didn't kill the bastard... Though he did get a nice photo of a woman in the care with him... this is her," Barragan smirks before setting the photo down on the desk. "I believe her name is Berry... She's said to be dating an employee of Jaegerjaques... A Zangetsu Tsuki. Neither one are important."

The other takes the photo and is awed at the beauty of the black haired girl and her eyes... they looked so much like hers. Setting the photo down, he looks at the two Doberman and they flinch at his cold glare.

"And what of the thief?"

"We don't know how they got in, but by the time we sensed them, they had jumped out of the window and parachuted down... They took the file that was in the safe." The lithe Doberman informs.

"Hmm... Good. It was useless data anyway... But now that we know that they have a skilled thief under their belt, we'll have to be more careful with our documents and data from now on. Barragan, I want Jaegerjaques dead; whatever your son's issue is with this Zangetsu boy end it. I don't want any more delays... but this Berry girl... bring her to me unharmed."

"Yes Aizen-sama..." Barragan said as he stands to leave.

"Yammy, Aaronierro. It's time to pay Urahara a visit..." Aizen states.

The man known for being one of Kisuke's greatest foes is the epitome of evil. His cold eyes have never known any other emotion, only possession, and his brunette hair is always sleeked back. Aizen smirks as he stands up and faces the window, his dogs bowing and making a hasty exit...

Berry had passed out sometime during the shock of the shooting set in and Grimmjow toted her off, just now waking as her mind fights to remember what had happened. The teal jaguar is sitting on the bed beside her, the room rather nice considering she knows this part of town to be rundown for the most part. She can't recall what had happened, but something about it seemed… familiar.

"I don't remember having sex with you," she mutters in disappointment. "Please tell me we didn't… I wanted to remember when I did."

"We didn't," Grimmjow comments with a sigh. "We were attacked."

"… A shooting, right?" she inquires as her skin pales. "Someone shot at us. Do you know who it was?"

"No, but I have a damn good idea."

Berry waits a long moment, sitting up and glancing toward Grimmjow with confusion and fear in her eyes. After such a long silence, she moves closer to him and carefully wraps her arms around his neck.

"Now is seriously not the time to be seductive," he snorts in humor.

"I'm not," Berry mutters indignantly. "There something I need to tell you… something I _want_ to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I need to know… I'm not just a game to you," she attempts nervously. "This is something I'm not allowed to tell anyone unless I'm mated to them… for good."

"Seriously?" he wonders in surprise. "Okay, let me get this straight… This is an invitation, right? Because I don't want to get my hopes up and do something stupid to ruin my chances."

"… This is an invitation, Grimmjow," Berry chuckles.

He moves toward the Liger, unable to keep the eagerness from his eyes as he lays her back. Yet before he can get close enough to kiss her, the petite Demi stops him. Confusion and exasperation overtake the eagerness, the jaguar sitting back on his heels with a question in his cyan orbs.

"It's not that I'm stopping you," she blushes. "It's just that… I want you to take me as me."

"… Okay, you lost me."

With a small smile, she reaches up and tugs on her hair. The raven locks streaked with navy tumble off her shoulder, leaving behind spikey strands bathed in a vibrant orange. Using the blanket, her makeup is wiped off to reveal feminine tan features. Careful with her fingers, she draws out the contacts that color her orbs gray-green. When she's done, she's a _he_ and _he's_ looking back at Grimmjow with warm amber orbs. After a moment of uncertain hesitation, 'Berry' holds out a hand and watches as Grimmjow takes it. The lithe male shakes hands with the jaguar, a bright smile normally lost within makeup and falsities lighting up the room.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he states. "But that's all you get until you're my mate."

Grimmjow can only stare at the hidden beauty before him, taking in the sight like a desert man in the middle of an ocean. Berry was beautiful before, but Ichigo puts her to shame with all the falsities cast aside. A part of him wonders why anyone would want to hide something so undeniably gorgeous, yet another part of him is moving them closer together.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo murmurs in question.

"I didn't think you could get more ravishing," he purrs seductively. "I'm the luckiest Demi in the world to be given this chance."

Ichigo gasps as their lips collide, the jaguar's thick arm wrapping around him in attempts to meld them together. The smaller male purrs against Grimmjow's muscled chest, running a hand lightly up the hard plain, and languidly throws his free arm around his soon-to-be-mate's neck. The teal haired Demi pushes the other into the mattress, orange locks splayed over a white pillow as much as possible, and sits up to pull his shirt off. The liger can only stare on in appreciation, licking his lips as whatever nervousness he felt is thrown to the side by his growing lust.

"Grimmjow," he murmurs.

His gaze is already heavy; his lids drooping to half-mast as he takes in his dominant's intimidating form. A shiver of want runs through him, his mind cheering at the fact this completely domineering male is going to be his mate, and he almost misses when Grimmjow starts to pull the orangette's shirt over his head. He immediately lifts his arms to help, eager to comply in any way that might hasten their activities. Ichigo's feline ears twitch in his excitement, his entire being fighting to stay on his back when all he wants is to roll onto his stomach submissively. His tail sways to the side, like a snake upon the mattress, and finally he can't stand it anymore. Ichigo shimmies out of his pants and rolls onto his stomach, lifting his ass to invite the jaguar to mount him… and Grimmjow doesn't hesitate to take that invitation. He sheds his own jeans and lays along Ichigo's back, his thick member nudging the liger's opening teasingly as he tests the natural lubricant the Demi betas exude during these moments.

"Are you ready?" he purrs.

"Y-yes," Ichigo breathes. "Please, I'm ready… take me… make me yours."

"How can I refuse when you ask like that?" the jaguar chuckles richly. "This might hurt at first, so I'll go slowly."

Inch by inch, he presses himself inside the tight heat that only seems to get tighter. The body beneath him starts to sweat, both of them covered in a light sheen as their pleasure grows. When he starts moving, Ichigo whimpers and groans more in pain than pleasure. However when the petite uke's prostate is struck, those whimpers turn to yowls of ecstasy. Grimmjow smirks and picks up speed, sliding into that unyielding channel with vigor and purring excitedly as his peak approaches rapidly. He's usually able to last much longer than this, but the thought of this gorgeous Demi being his and his alone is enough to push him over the edge. Ichigo moans into his pillow, gasping when a firm hand grips his arousal and strokes in time with those rapid thrusts.

With one last whimper, Ichigo spills his seed onto the sheets beneath him and the hand gripping him. Grimmjow hisses as his uke tightens around him impossibly, pulling himself from that pleasure induced stupor to bite down viciously on Ichigo's shoulder. Thrusting himself deeply within Ichigo's warmth, Grimmjow finally erupts. His cum fills the smaller male, almost immediately changing the scent of the orangette to signify he's now owned by a powerful alpha. Carefully turning over, Grimmjow makes sure they are comfortable before joining his new mate in dreamland...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's near six in the morning when Grimmjow is woken from his slumber, Ichigo scrambling over him before running to the bathroom of the safe house. It's a moment or two before the jaguar shakes the sleep from his mind, getting up to follow his panicked beta. Upon reaching the bathroom, he has to push down the urge to throw up at the sound of Ichigo retching.

"You okay, Ichigo?" he questions while testing the new name.

"I think I caught the flu," the orangette whines. "I feel like shit."

"… Um… I pretty sure it's not the flu."

He wasn't positive at first, but the scent entwined within that of bile leaves no doubt… his little beta is pregnant. The toilet flushes and he hears Ichigo running the sink water to wash his mouth, opening the door afterward to cast frightened and questioning eyes on his alpha. It's natural for a beta to look to their mate during this time, as they won't be able to do everything on their own, but Ichigo seems to not understand what's happening… and it worries Grimmjow.

"What do you mean?" the liger voices. "What else could it be?"

"… I'm one hundred percent sure you're pregnant."

"… Pregnant?"

"Yep."

"… One hundred percent? Not fifty, or twenty, or ten?"

"One hundred."

"… You're not pulling my tail?"

"Nope. We're gonna be parents, love."

Ichigo is quiet a moment, Grimmjow's nervousness palpable within the hall, and then the small uke begins to cry. The tears aren't one of happiness and barely that of fear, but mostly from frustration. Grimmjow carefully pulls his mate into his arms and shushes him, rocking them slightly and rubbing circles on his back. New mothers normally take it badly, but they get all that out within the first day… Ichigo will be fine within a few hours. That's not to say Grimmjow is ecstatic, he's never seen himself as a father and he's extremely apprehensive about all this. Yet this is his mate and he'll do everything within his power to keep him happy.

"I don't know what to do, Grimm," Ichigo sobs. "What am I supposed to do? I didn't know this could happen!"

"I didn't expect it either, koi," he sighs. "I mean… what the fuck are the chances I'd knock you up on the first time?"

"… What do I do?"

The large watery amber orbs turned up to him melt Grimmjow's heart, his only response being to lean down and kiss his mate on the forehead. Those lithe arms around his waist squeeze in hopes of comfort, the orangette burying his face in his alpha's chest as his figure trembles with his frustrated tears.

"It'll be okay, koi," Grimmjow promises. "I'm gonna take care of you and we'll love this little brat more than any parent could, okay? Everything will be fine, we'll deal with it as it comes."

Ichigo nods without removing his face, sniffling as he grips he jaguar's shirt and soaks in the safety he finds within his presence. This is his mate, his alpha, and Grimmjow will take care of him when he needs it… everything will be fine, just as the more dominant male says. It doesn't take long for Ichigo to cry himself to sleep, all his irritation over the last few days released in that little session. Grimmjow carefully carries him back to the room, laying his mate onto the bed and tucking him in. Once Ichigo is comfortable, Grimmjow heads into the living room and pulls out his cellphone. He dials the mobile to call the one person that would kill him should anything happen to Ichigo and he not tell.

"Good afternoon, Urahara residence," a jovial voice states. "How may I service you today?"

"Is that a trick question?" Grimmjow smirks.

"Oh… Kisuke! It's Grimm-kitty!" Yorouchi screams.

The teal haired male cringes, holding the phone away from his ear before mumbling a quiet curse. The woman lives to torment him, he swears. Once the phone is passed off and Kisuke is on it, Grimmjow returns his attention to the conversation.

"I was worried when you didn't call directly after the shooting," the blonde comments. "What took you? I hope you're not injured, Grimmjow."

"I'm not," he assures. "I just wanted to tell you that… Berry was with me at the time. She's not harmed either, I swear."

"… Oh good," the blonde breathes. "I would've had to murder you before hunting down those that harmed her. Where is she?"

"Sleeping… that wasn't really the whole story," Grimmjow mutters sheepishly. "I mated with her… I know who she is… and she's pregnant."

"… Grimmjow, you've always been my favorite," Kisuke sighs. "But I'm afraid Yorouchi will have to beat the shit out of you at the first opportune time! Fortunately, we're not allowed to kill you since you're Berry's mate now!"

"You know… I imagined this going much worse," the teal haired jaguar remarks. "Are you certain there's nothing else?"

"Saki will most likely attempt to kill you and you'll have to sit down for a chat with Tatsuki, she's Berry's pack alpha. Other than that… nope, I can't think of anything."

Grimmjow sighs in relief, glad that's over with, and presses the number indicating the safe house he's staying in with the young Urahara cub. Thankfully, Kisuke's number system is impossible to break. He changes the safe house numbers randomly every week, rarely using the same ones and never keeping to a specific order… no one's able to keep up with it. Even if the phone is bugged, it's a rarity anyone can recognize the beep of each individual number on a phone. Even if they could, the random numbers make it hard to pinpoint any specific safe house should they know the location of all seventy.

"Got it," Kisuke states. "I'll send Nnoitra by to inform you of recent events. Take good care of my baby, Grimmjow… I've caught wind from an inside guy that Aizen has requested Tsuki's death and Berry's capture."

"I'll fucking kill him," the teal haired man hisses.

"I sort of figured. My worry lies in the 'what if's," he comments. "Such as, what if Aizen does get his hands on Berry? The answer is quite clear… Possessing your pregnant mate gives him leverage over you, which means he'll order you to give me up in return for a mate he's never going to give you."

"I understand," Grimmjow frowns. "Nothing will happen to Berry as long as I'm able to fight… I'll kill anyone that tries to take her from me."

"Good, I always knew you'd make a good alpha for some lucky beta… I just never knew it'd be my little beta. I'm proud to welcome you into our family! I'll talk to you later."

Grimmjow mutters a quick 'thank you' and hangs up, his body automatically carrying him to his precious mate. Ichigo is just rousing, a wide yawn greeting the jaguar as he looks blearily about the room. At the sight of his alpha, the little uke smiles and reaches for him. Grimmjow smirks and crawls onto the bed, wrapping Ichigo in his embrace before leaning back against the headboard. The moment is soft and fluffy, yet he wouldn't trade it for anything. When Ichigo purrs against him, amber eyes glancing up happily as he finally calms at the idea of being pregnant. The orangette looks up at his mate, his orbs holding nothing but love and devotion, and Grimmjow conveys his own love with a chaste kiss...

-Tatsuki's place-

If there was one thing Tsuki hated more than someone hitting on Berry, it was not knowing where she was. Tatsuki was pacing back and forth, the Tiger Demi was both agitated and worried, neither were good and in the current combination they were in, she was especially volital. Tsuki jumped when his cell vibrated and he quickly checked the text he got from his father.

"Wha?" He said stunned.

"Is it Berry?" Tatsuki asked running over to look over his shoulder at the short but simple text. It said:

_Come home now. Bring Tatsu too. Papa XOXO_

Tatsuki blinked; what... the... fuck?

Tsuki sighed as he stood, grabbing his bag off the floor and grabbing Tatsuki's house keys, he grabbed the ebony haired tigress and dragged her out of the house where she locked her door and they both hoped into a cab going back to the Urahara residence...

-Kisuke's Candy Shop; Urahara Residence-

Kisuke sat behind his desk, his hat's rim hidding his eyes as his fan was held open and before his mouth; effectively hiding his expression from view. Across from him sat Sousuke Aizen, one of the heads of underground crimal world. Aizen was well respected and eaqually feared, not many could get under the man's skin and those that could vanished. At one point Aizen and Kisuke and been friends, even close enough to be brothers, but after Aizen stabbed him in the back, Kisuke learned to never trust anyone blindly again. He finally flicked the fan closed and Aizen smirked at him, knowing that Kisuke was willing to listen now.

"What do you want? You haven bothered with me since that night." Kisuke said evenly, his face void of all emotion.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend? Really, Kisuke, and after all the trouble I went through to come visit your quaint little shop." Aizen said, smiling at him. "But I do digress there is something I wish to talk to you about."

Kisuke sat back, his gaze was cool and void, something not normal for the normally cheerful man.

"One of my men went missing about a week ago and around the same time there was a fire in an area I know well that you frequent when dealing with your... Heh, side business... And just a few nights ago a file was stolen from me... You wouldn't happen to know who did it right? Seeing as you're one of the Big Three..." Aizen said.

"Really? And why would I know what happened to your man and who knows maybe one of the lesser gangs are trying to make a name from themselves by messing with the big boys... You are not the only one dealing with theft." Kisuke said evenly. "And even if I did know what happened or who stole the file, I wouldn't tell you anyway... After all, I don't stab my friends in the back. If that's all, you can take your dogs and get out. I have a candy shop to run."

Aizen gave a brief frown, but then his smile was back as he stood. Walking out of the office he spied a framed photo on the wall and stopped to look at it.

"You have very lovely daughters, Kisuke... I'd hate to see something bad happen to them..." Aizen said in such an oily manner that Kisuke for one of the few times he loses his temper to jump to his feet, his fists slamming down on the solid surface of his desk. "My my, temper, temper!"

"GET OUT!" He yelled, pointing at the door. "And don't you fucking dare come near my mate or children do you hear me Sousuke? If anything happens to my family; They wouldn't get a needle in my arm fast enough."

Aizen felt a mild shiver at the death threat, but smirked never the less and waltzed out of the office and out of the shop, his doberman on his heels, smirking at him evilly...

Kisuke stood there, shaking with fury for only a moment longer before he calmly grabbed his things and left the shop, waving to Tesai as he left. He pulld his cell from his pokect and texted his his mate and son to get to the house. They needed to talk. Kisuke barely walked into the house when his cougar pounced him, the violet haired woman looked crazed as she demanded to know what happened, if her kittens had been hurt and if she needed to rip someone's adam's apple out of their ass.

"Saki's fine, she spent the night at Tatsu-chan's place." Kisuke said calmly, even as he was shaken and being tossed about in his mate's fury. "Berry-"

"POPS!"

He sighed again when his mate was replaced with his eldest child while Tatsuki stood to the side, watching with awe as Tsuki shook his father about demanding to know where Berry was and if she was okay. He pried free, straightened his clothes out and gave his son a serious look.

"Ichigo's fine." He stated, instantly everyone paled, Yourichi matched Shiro's pasty palor as Tatsuki leaned on the wall. Never before in the years they've been together as a family, has Kisuke ever called either one of his sons by their birth names. "He's safe for now, but last night someone tried to take out Grimmjow. They shot up his car pretty good, but luckily he and Ichigo were fine. They are in one of our safe houses for now; I sent one of Grimm's men to check on them and to gather up what he can of what is going on. Shiro; you are not allowed to dress as Tsuki for a while. It seems someone's put a hit out on him and that same someone gave them Berry as a means of leverage."

Shiro's jaw tightened as his fist began to bleed from his claws piercing into the white flesh of his palm. Not only did his baby brother almost get gunned down, someone's out to kill him and they want to use Ichigo to get to him. Like fuck he's going to allow that to happen! He growled, but calmed down when Yourichi grabbed the back of his neck, applying mild pressure on the pressure points there to get him to calm down.

"Now another thing is this... Youeichi, you get to beat Grimm, but you cannot kill him." Kisuke said. "Same goes for you Shiro and you Tatsuki."

"Why?" All three asked.

"It seems that Ichigo and Grimm mated last night-"

"WHAT!" Shiro bellowed.

"And Ichigo's currently pregnant. Either Grimm has very good timing, or whoever is out to kill him has lousing timing. Because of the near death experience, Ichigo would have sought out a dominant male to protect him and since he must have imprinted Grimm as a possible mate, one thing led to another and well Ichigo was due to go into heat soon enough anyway..." Kisuke trailed off.

Tatsuki growled, punching a fist into her palm. She wouldn't dare hit Ichigo, but that shiney new mate of his was going to get it! Shiro was growling as he paced back and forth, his tail lashing out and hitting the ground before smacking into the table. Finally he looke up and demanded to know which safe house Ichi was in.

"No. You're going to march right up to your room and you are going to find a replacement for Tsuki, got it? And if you even so much as try to sneak out of the house, I will revoke all your street fighting privelages." Kisuke said.

Shiro sighed, his father was serious and he knew better than to push the envelop. As he turned to go upstairs Kisuke called out.

"Shiro; you have to be careful... I don't want you or Ichigo ending up hurt or killed... You also need to find a mate soon; if any of those bastards get a hold of you or Ichigo..."

"We'll be brooding whores for the pits..." Shiro finished, heading up to his room as Tatsuki joined him worried for one of her other betas as Yourichi stood glaring at her mate.

"Is that why Grimm called?" She demanded.

"Take it easy; He followed protocal, though mating and impregnating Berry wasn't meant to happen. Nnoitra's going to be in the area with them and as soon as things die down, we'll get them out of there. We can't risk something happening to Ichigo now... Aizen's getting bold and I don't like what he was promising..." Kisuke said.

Yourichi's eyes grew wide. Aizen threatened them! Was he insane? She grabbed Kisuke's face and stared into his eyes, but there was no playfulness, no teasing; nothing.

"He'll fucking pay..." she promised. "He's caused my babies enough heart ache! Killing their birth mother-"

"We don't know that for sure-"

"HE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE! Whoring her out and taking her child away from her before she could even see them? You might as well grab that gun in the draw right now and shoot me in the head! If they were my babies... my blood and my flesh, Kisuke, I'd have died!" She yelled at him in hushed tone, choked with raw emotions as Kisuke sighed and held her close. "I don't want them to suffer... I don't want to see anymore suffering!" She wailed.

He nodded, kissing her forehead as he promised that when this was over there would be no more suffering from haunting pasts...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grimm's eyes snapped open, the intense blues glowed in the darkness even as the deadly predator did not move from his position nor did his body change its relaxed state. Ichigo was still sleeping beside him, curled up tightly to his side; unaware of the possible threat in their territory. Slowly he slipped from the bed, covering Ichigo and shutting the blinds on the window as he slowly snuck out of the room. His left hand hovered over the hidden knife in his belt as he left the room. But when he walked into the main part of the safe house, he relaxed. Lounging on the armchair facing the room door was Coyotte Starrk. Starrk just nodded his head at Nnoi, the tall Demi was on the phone with someone as he checked the kitchen cabinets and fridge.

"I thought, Urahara was only sending the pole." Grimm said, relaxing. "And don't do that. I almost killed you both."

"I tagged along because Uli wanted me to give you this..." Starrk yawned as he set a small bag of sorts on the table and inside of it was a chain. Grimm walked over and picked up, at first not understanding that it was before he growled. He's seen only one person with that piece of cheap metal on and it's one of Aizen's top dogs' brat's. "He can't take out the little runt, but he figured you'd like to know the piece of shit that ordered the attack on your car... It seems he frequents your club and seems to have a beef with someone who works with you; Zangetsu-"

"Tsuki... Why am I not surprised..." Grimm laughed dryly. But he knew enough of the twins to know they don't get involved with their father's side business. But then again Tsuki was famous for his temper both inside and outside of work. "Anything else?"

"'Sides ya needin' food; nuthin'..." Nnoi said, walking over to them as he hung up his phone. "Called Syz, told'em to get food fer two... Asked why, said da big man's kid was 'ere after ya were shot at."

Grimm nodded, their team doctor would make sure that Ichi was okay, both him and the baby. Speaking of which, he walked back into the room to see Ichi waking up. Smirking at his pregnant beta, he walked over and picked him up. Ichi just snuggled into him, though he was pouting about being treated like a girl. Nnoi began snickering when they came out of the room, Starrk just gave a lazy smile before his head dropped and in seconds a soft snore was coming from the wolf hybrid. Nnoi rolled his eye as he plopped down on the spare armchair.

"Relax, these are my closest friends... The sleeping one is Starrk. Don't let the laziness fool you. He's a master marksman and his IQ's through the roof." Grimm said as Starrk grumbled something about Grimm's annoying voice before going back to sleep. "The pole is Nnoitra. He looks like a weakling with how tall and skinny he is, but he's got a lot of power backed into him. Besides that, if you ever need someone for details, he's your man. You wouldn't believe it, but he's got a sharp memory."

"Grimm's hair is natural, 70% Jag and 15% Persain and 15% Panth. 6'2" and 200lbs even. Kitty's also the only one in our group to be shot point blank and still get up and move." Nnoi said, grinning widely as Grimm rolled his eyes. "And dat's only da basic, princess... Ah, before I forget..."

He tossed a small box to Ichi and jabbed his thumb at the bathroom.

"Syz told me to make sure you're preggers... take dat test, it's designed for Hybrids so it'll give ya an accurate read out. Grimmy's timing couldn't be anymore perfect, getting ya just as yer going inta heat!" Nnoi laughed.

Ichi blushed brightly and quickly hurried into the bathroom as Grimm glared at Nnoi. Said Jackle hybrid just laughed and leaned back in his chair. They waited a little while, the only sounds being Starrk's snores and the occasion muffled ranting from Ichi in the bathroom. When the orangette finally emerge his cheeks were flushed pink as he held the test in his hand. Nnoi got up and took it. Reading it, he smirked and pulled out his cell once more calling Syazel and telling him it was positive. He walked back into the kitchen to talk as Grimm got up and pulled Ichi to his chest, nuzzling his head just behind his ears.

"Don't worry. Syazel's a doctor and a damn good one at that. Just relax okay? When things cool down, I'll take ya home. Kay?" He asked. "You can call your folks in a bit to tell them your fine." Grimm said as Ichi nodded.

He needed to call his brother first and foremost or said twin will tear up all of Kurakara Town looking for him...

Unfortunately, Shiro isn't on his rampage to tear down the town in search of Ichigo. Every nerve ending in his body screams for him to do so, yet his body is on automatic as it follows the orders set down by his father. He needs to find an alpha; it's of the utmost importance at this moment in time. Ichigo is safe for now, but his future is in danger. Tatsuki wanted to accompany him on this hunt, yet he refused. This is something he has to do on his own, something he wouldn't even let Ichigo participate in… it's far too embarrassing to let his baby twin know he's not as dominant as he likes to appear.

"Damn," he huffs. "It's gettin' late already… thought I had more time ta look."

He turns to go home, finding himself lost in an area of town he's not used to. Cursing under his breath, he goes over just how bad this turn of events is. He's lost in an unfamiliar part of town, the sun is just hitting the horizon, he has no money for a cab… and his cell phone died fifteen minutes ago. How fucking unlucky is he! Grumbling about this irritating situation, he decides to walk back the way he came and pray he remembers something through his distracting thoughts. His hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie, Shiro heads back down the street. A can clatters along an alleyway, stilling his movements as his golden eyes traverse to the side warily. Nothing but darkness. His lips twist downward in a frown, his feet stepping forward once more, and a glass bottle is kicked from the opening.

"Stop fuckin' wit me!" Shiro hisses. "If ya wanna fight, get yer ass out here!"

Aizen's two Doberman hybrids step forth with huge grins on their faces. Shiro isn't too scared, as he's himself right now and not Tsuki. His hair is snow white and spikey, his eyes a piercing gold and heated like molten lava in a sea of black thanks to his contacts, and his clothes are more street punk than club hopper. Unfortunately, these hybrids aren't on business… they're just looking for some fun before they're called home.

"He don't look so tough," Yammy grins. "Let's kill him, Aaronierro."

"Good luck wit that," Shiro scoffs.

The two leap for him, the snowy haired twin's hand sliding a blade from the back of his belt as he dodges. The metal sings through the air as it slices through Yammy's stomach, the big man grunting in pain and stumbling back at the injury. Shiro twirls the hunting knife in his hand expertly, his grin going from mild to manic in the face of a challenge.

"Sorry to say… you've brought a knife to a gun fight," Aaronierro smirks.

"Gun fight? No one fuckin' told me it was a gun fight," Shiro comments in a feigned whine. "Oh well… guess I'll just have ta make due."

The taller of the two pulls out his gun, yet Shiro's up close in no time. The gun, however, is pressed into his gut and he freezes in alarm. He closes his eyes as the hybrid's finger tightens on the trigger, a gunshot deafening in his ear as warmth splashes on his face. In shock, he realizes the shot wasn't from his enemy… but from behind him. Aaronierro falls to the ground with a hole in his head, Shiro turning to see someone dart closer to Yammy. Their gun is tucked in the back of their jeans, their body bending and swaying like grain in the wind, and very shortly a hand jerks up to catch the big hybrid beneath the jaw. The force is so immense from such a slim male, that a sickening crack echoing in the night tells Shiro this man has forced Yammy's skull to disconnect from his spine. Shiro's jaw hangs on an open hinge, warmth flooding his body as the other straightens his stance. They brush their clothes off, back still to the waiting Liger, and then turn to face the one he saved.

"Fuckin' hell," Shiro mutters. "Gin?"

"… Tsuki?" Gin stammers in shock.

His icy blue eyes are open now, his disbelief easy to read within those orbs. After a moment, he collects himself and those eyes close into their usual foxy arcs. His smile is on his lips in a heartbeat, the frown of before sending shivers through the snowy haired twin. Gin's hand is drawn through silver locks in search of something to say, the other still trying to register what's going on. It only takes Shiro a moment to realize they're both seeing one another in a different light. Gin may be privy to Shiro's actual looks now, but Shiro has never seen the other out of his normal eccentric clothes. Usually Gin is wearing a long duster and fedora, but tonight he's only in tight jeans and a tank top. Shiro gasps when he realizes why… Gin is a hybrid as well. His fluffy silver tail and large ears are reminiscent of an arctic fox.

"Yer a Demi!" Shiro gapes. "An' I didn' fuckin' know!"

"Yer not 'xactly one ta talk 'bout secrets," Gin mutters. "Why didn' ya tell me ya were a beta? Yer scent was always covered wit the scent a the club an' cologne."

"An' yer's wasn'?" Shiro shouts. "I can' believe I worked fer ya all this time an' couldn' tell ya were a Demi!"

They're inches from one another now; Shiro putting up a fuss as he normally does and Gin just smiling widely at how cute it is. Before the slightly shorter male can say anything more, Gin wraps an arm around his lower back and yanks him in for a kiss. Shiro responds eagerly, his body cheering in satisfaction at the proximity of this dangerous dominant… which has him quickly putting distance between them. It doesn't matter by that time, as voices from a street over have Gin's large ears turning to catch them. His smile is gone, replaced by a snarl of threat, and he grips Shiro's upper arm to tug him away. Without thinking, he follows the other. Something about the fox pulls him along, demands he obey… on some level… and he can't ignore the need. To get his mind off this sly and enticing creature, he attempts to start a conversation.

"What's goin' on? Where're ya takin' me?"

"We gotta get outta here," Gin states hurriedly. "More are comin' an' I won' let 'em hurt my mate!"

"… Yer mate? Do we need ta go back an' get 'em?" he asks in confusion.

"No, I already got 'em," Gin smiles widely. "Yer my mate, Tsuki."

Shiro can't think of anything more to say to that, his mind going completely dead as it short circuits. All he can remember after that is telling Gin his name is Shiro. Gin chuckles at his new mate's shock. He had wanted to claim Tsuki before, yet refrained because he was positive the other was an alpha… For the first time, he's overjoyed he was mistaken!

"Hurry," he hisses. "Get in the car."

Shiro obeys, still not completely back to himself yet, and Gin shuts the passenger door before hurrying to get in the driver's side. Footsteps are taking the alley by storm, loud and stumbling as they attempt to push past one another, and Gin starts the car before slamming on the gas. They speed down the street, the fox reaching over deftly and locking Shiro's seatbelt in place. The snowy twin opts to stay quiet, silently pleading to wake up in his own bed after a nightmare. When they slow and eventually stop in front of a nice apartment complex, he's fairly certain he's not dreaming.

"Ya can stay wit me tanight," Gin murmurs softly. "I got a two bedroom."

The older Urahara twin nods, catching the fact his boss is speaking in quiet tones to keep him from getting skittish. It anything, the man knows how to treat a submissive. Bitter at the thought he's finally fallen into the role he's fought to stay out of, the more aggressive mimic wonders what his dad would think about his chosen mate. He's positive his mother would love the other. Once they're in the apartment on the third floor, Gin shuts and locks the door.

"Food an' drinks in the kitchen," he informs jovially. "Clothes are in the bedroom… yer's is on the left an' mine's just 'crossed the way if ya need me."

"… I don' wanna sleep alone," Shiro mutters. "I always got Ichi ta sleep wit at home."

"Yer mate?" Gin wonders hesitantly.

"No… my twin brother."

"Oh! Great! In that case, feel free ta crawl in bed wit me!"

Shiro gets a quick snack, showers and dresses in a tank top and boxers. Gin is ready for bed by the time he walks in, the fox's tail swaying ever so slightly since it lacks the ability to wag like a canine's. He smirks at the older male's eagerness, sliding between the sheets and scooting over for Gin to follow.

"'Night," Shiro whispers a tad nervously.

"See ya in the mornin'," Gin assures.

The lights are turned off, the moonlight shining through the blinds the only thing offering illumination to the room, and Gin sighs before turning. His arm is slung loosely over Shiro's waist, the white haired male unconsciously turning to snuggle before berating himself for it… though he doesn't pull away. Here within the arms of this dominant, Shiro touches on a hint of safety he's never felt before. The feeling is wonderful and warm and he wants more, his curiosity of his status finally overwhelming him… he wants to be with Gin and he just doesn't care what others think anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grimm is in the kitchen making food for the group, but more specifically for his pregnant mate as Szayel examines Ichigo. The pink haired male had arrived about an hour ago, after doing some shopping and a few errands before actually showing up. He had checked out the crime scene and managed to pick up a few clues that Ulquiorra may or may not have missed. He told Grimm that the AK-47 had been molded for high powered Full Metal Jacket rounds. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but it spelt trouble for them in the very near future. His ears twitch back when Ichigo lets out a gasp before it's replaced with giggles. Growling a little, he shuts off the pasta he's making and pours it into a bowl with the meat sauce he made as well.

"Yo... food's done," he calls.

Nnoi nudges Starrk at the announcement. The wolf Demi yawns into his hand before getting up and walking over to the table, but doesn't sit. Szayel walks with Ichigo, both quietly giggling. The pink haired male tosses his latex gloves into the waste basket and takes a seat near Nnoitra. As soon as Ichigo sits down, Starrk does as well. Grimm and Nnoi take a seat last as they bring out bread and drinks.

"So, how's da baby mama?" Nnoi asks, snatching a bread roll.

"I'm amazed he got pregnant so fast... I must say, you're timing was almost perfect, Grimmjow," Szayel smirks. "But so far, it's too soon to tell how things will progress from here. I will be keeping an eye on you, Ichigo-kun. Not to worry... Ah before I forget, Hal and Nell want a word with you, Grimmjow."

Grimm chokes on his mouthful of food as Ichigo pats him on the back. When Grimm can breathe normally once more, he sends Ichigo a minute smile in thanks before looking back at Szayel.

"I swear I didn't mess up this time!" Grimm protests.

On instinct his mind quickly blazes through his memory to make sure he hadn't done anything to piss off his elder sister or her mate. He can't help it; it's been literally beaten into his head.

"Why is it every time I tell you they want to talk to you, you assume you did something wrong?" Szayel inquires. "Whatever, they just want to talk. Also, we'll be in the area for a few more days. Once Ulquiorra is done canvasing the area, we'll be able to leave. So please forgive us for holding you hostage, Ichigo-kun."

"It's fine... I'd rather be held hostage than run the risk of getting shot at again..." Ichigo comments quietly.

He shivers that the memory of their ordeal, eyes almost haunted as he stares at his food. Grimm pulls him close and growls low, though it changes to a reassuring purr quickly… followed by a heated glower for his friends as they open their mouths to 'awe'.

"Don't worry... You're a part of the family now..." Starrk speaks up to change the subject. "If anyone's stupid enough to even _look_ at you weird, I'll kick their ass for you."

Ichigo laughs a little, as that sounded like something Shiro would say. The laugh, however, loses the joy behind it slowly. He frowns a bit at the thought and turns his gaze to Grimm.

"I need to call my brother..." Ichigo comments. "I'm pretty sure he's torn up the club looking for me by now..."

Grimm winces, he's heard stories about Tsuki's temper tantrums and seldom does he throw one without destroying the immediate area he's in. Pulling out his cell, he quickly dials a number and after a ring or two he hears someone pick up.

"Yo-"

"YOU BETTER FUCKING TAKE CARE OF MY BABY OR I'M GONNA-"

Grimm yowls in pain as he tosses the phone onto the table, everyone staring at it like it might eat them if they get too close. After a moment of screaming and what sounds like a scuffle, Grimm picks up the phone and gulps nervously.

"Hello?" he repeats cautiously.

"Ah, Grimmjow! Sorry about Yorouchi... she's a bit... well to be perfectly honest; she's going to kill you... Now what's wrong?" Kisuke wonders.

Grimmjow hesitates, carefully picking apart the other's tone. He sounds rather tired at the moment, but then again with Yorouchi in a rage Grimmjow would be too.

"Someone wanted to call and make sure you're all okay... here."

He passes his phone to Ichigo and watches his mate walk into their room, lying on the bed as he talks with Kisuke. As soon as they're sure he's out of ear shot, Szayel gives them a strong glare.

"He's pregnant, but as I said it's too early to determine anything. I've taken a few samples from him; blood, urine, hair... I'm going to run a few tests to make sure that there are no complications with the pregnancy... Ligers are rare and the few Ligers that remain, their genetic make-up has been breaking down. Don't worry, Grimm, I'll make sure that even if the children aren't as strong as they should be, they will make it full term and will live after birth. Orra's getting the reports from the police as well as a few 'friends'... And Gin was out tonight... he said he was going to follow a few of Aizen's men, but he never reported back... I'm giving him until noon tomorrow to report back before I assume he's either; A: captured or B: dead."

"Good... Our biggest concern is making sure Ichigo's not hurt nor is his brother. Not just because he's my mate, but because he's Kisuke's kid and we both know that Kisuke and Yorouchi will kill us all if anything happened to either of them," Grimm sighs. "Nnoi, you gonna be at the parlor?"

"Yeah... I get a lot of mixed business... See what my ears pick up, yeah?" He sighs, standing up. "Let's go, Sza..."

"Brute! Wait until I'm done eating, jeez..." Szayel complains.

Never the less, however, he stands up and the pair walk away. Starrk sits up and looks at Grimmjow with a steady gaze before shaking his head.

"You take care of hm, you hear me? Or Nell and Hal will be the least of your worries... I'm crashing here until we get the okay to move. Right now, Hal and the girls are causing some trouble for the lower ranks of Aizen's men..." Starrk informs. "Be sure to get some sleep; you're gonna need it more than me."

With that he stands and begins picking up the dishes, putting away the leftovers and helping Grimm clean up before both sit on the sofa. Starrk is asleep within seconds as Grimm listens to the soft murmurs of his mate talking with his parents...

Shiro wakes with a yawn and a stretch, silky fur sliding across his thigh alerting him to the presence of another. He sits up quickly and turns to look at the one snoozing beside him, letting out a relieved breath as the memories from last night catch up to him. Gin is curled into his pillow, his fluffy silver tail resting over Shiro's leg possessively even as his back is turned to him.

"Oi," Shiro murmurs quietly. "Ya gettin' up?"

"Five more minutes," Gin mumbles into his pillow.

"'Kay, I'll make some breakfast."

Gin groans as he burrows beneath his blankets, the beta rolling his blue eyes before leaving the room. As he passes the stand, he notes that Gin's cell is going off and realizes he had placed it on vibrate. Frowning in curiosity, he picks up the device and hurries into the bedroom. He jumps onto the bed, far too used to waking Ichigo that way to really think about it, and Gin bolts upright so quickly their foreheads almost meet painfully… once more, he's far too used to that from Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Gin murmurs. "What's all the 'citement fer?"

"Ya got a phone call from someone called 'pink pansy'."

"Oh! Szayel! Oh wait… fuck, I was s'posed ta report ta 'im last night," Gin gasps.

He quickly takes the phone from Shiro and dials the pink haired medic, his smile turning sheepish as the other picks up. Shiro doesn't care to hear the conversation, just wanted to know who called, and heads back out to make breakfast for his alpha. Gin, on the other hand, tries his best to talk his way out of Szayel's line of verbal fire.

"I'm sorry," he comments.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not, I was worried you pain in the ass!" the other snaps.

"I didn' mean ta ferget, I swear! Shit happened last night…"

"What could've been so ungodly important that you couldn't call to tell me you were still alive!"

"Well… my bartender got in a fight wit Aizen's Demis. I stopped ta save 'im an' found out he's a beta, so… he's sort a my mate now. I was takin' care a 'im last night…"

"YOU DIDN'T CALL ME BACK BECAUSE YOU WERE HAVING SEX!" the petite male screams in fury.

"No! I wasn' havin' sex, I'm not Nnoi! I was makin' sure he was safe!" Gin retorts indignantly. "Contrary ta popular belief, I do have self-control! 'Sides, he's a beta in denial. Ya know how difficult those can be ta get in bed… ya were one."

"Shut up and get on with the report, Gin!" Szayel snaps, most likely blushing furiously as well.

"Aizen sent his men out ta find Kisuke's girls," he sighs. "They were ordered ta bring 'em in ta 'im as far as I can tell. 'Parently, Aizen's got an eye fer the younger twin. Somethin' 'bout a tigress Demi named Masaki, an' the fact Ligers are so fuckin' rare. He's a breeder, ya know, pro'bly wants 'em ta make money off a their cubs."

"Revolting," the pink haired male huffs. "It should be outlawed, you know."

"Like people would listen," Gin scoffs. "We're 'xotic pets, nothin' more."

"I'll have Ulquiorra look into this Masaki woman," Szayel sighs. "Perhaps if we can find her, we'll know what to expect from Aizen."

"I'll ask the boss man ta look inta it, ya know his resources are fuckin' mindbogglin'."

"Call as soon as you hang up with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Take ta ya later."

As promised, the minute he hangs up with Szayel Gin is dialing Kisuke. He never knows how the blonde does it, but Kisuke's net of information spans far larger than anyone's… even Gin's and he's known for getting the difficult information. It rings twice and Yorouchi picks up, her tone a bit miffed for reasons Gin has yet to figure out.

"What!" she snaps.

"Uh… is now a bad time?" he questions.

"One of my daughters got shot at and turned up pregnant and the other has yet to return home, but no… now's a wonderful time," she snarls sarcastically. "What fucking bad news do you have to add on top of the rest of this shit!"

"It's not bad news," Gin promises. "I just wanted ta ask ya ta have Kisuke look inta a woman named Masaki. Aizen used ta own a tigress by that name an' he's got eyes fer yer youngest 'cause she looks like her."

"… Masaki is off limits," she hisses.

"But if we can find her, we can figure out what ta…"

"She's dead!" Yorouchi bites out bitterly. "Aizen had her murdered when she ran off years ago, attempting to save her rare cubs from his breeding ring. I found them the night she was killed."

"Berry an' Saki…"

"… Are Ichigo and Shiro, both boys and both betas," she sighs out. "It's gonna come out anyway, at least I can trust you to keep it secret a bit longer."

"Oh my fuckin' god," Gin gasps. "My mate is yer kid!"

"What the hell? Not again! Did you impregnate him? I swear to every star in the sky I'll fucking tear you limb from limb if you did! Starting with your reproductive one!"

"No! No I didn' even sleep wit 'im yet."

"Good… keep it that way. I can only kill one person a month if I'm lucky and Grimmjow has this month."

"… What'd Grimm-kitty do?" He asked, a morbid mixture of curiosity and a bit of sadistic glee mixing in his belly as well as the ice cold fear of Yoruichi's wrath.

"HE KNOCKED UP MY BABY!" she screams in outrage.

Gin sighs in misery, carefully hanging up on the ranting woman before heading out to his mate. He can smell eggs and bacon cooking, the raven haired male with green highlights humming to himself as he turns off the stovetop to make their plates. The fox presses up against his mate's back, wrapping his arms around Shiro's waist and kissing the top of his head.

"Mornin'," he purrs. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Good, 'cause I made a bit too much."

"So… yer Yorouchi's kid, huh?"

Shiro stops what he's doing and turns wide blue eyes onto Gin, the shock in them is almost endearing as it makes him appear like a child. Gin sits down at the table, carefully taking the plates from his beta on the way past, and motions for Shiro to sit across from him. the younger male plops down in his seat, jaw still slightly unhinged at the comment. When he finally pulls himself together, he reaches up and takes out his contacts to reveal eerie golden eyes and pulls off his wig to let loose shaggy white locks.

"How'd ya find out?"

"Yorouchi just told me," he shrugs. "By the way… I think I prefer _this_ ya ta the others."

Shiro blushes at the remark, averting his shining gaze in a submissive motion even as his normal slight-dominance glitters in his orbs. After a moment, Gin requests Shiro fill him in on what he's missed and the younger gladly lets loose all his inner turmoil.

"Wow… I've missed some seriously dramatic shit," Gin comments with wide eyes.

"I'll say. I think ma's gonna skin Grimm alive fer this one."

"I don' doubt it," Gin smiles widely. "But I'm gonna have ta say he won' go down witout a fight… she'll be quite skinned too."

"The horrors of havin' two felines wit their attitudes in the same family," Shiro shivers. "I'm gonna have nightmares fer a month."

"… Hey, koi?" Gin questions hesitantly. "What do ya know 'bout Aizen?"

"I know he's a breeder that don' get along wit dad," he shrugs. "They don' talk much an' me an' Ichi ain' 'llowed near 'im. Not dat we'd go wit 'im anyway... Guy's creepy. Why?"

"Ya need ta be 'lert, Shiro," Gin states seriously. "Yer in danger an' so is Ichi. He's after ya both, but more so yer twin. Ligers er extremely rare an' he's willin' ta sacrifice yer health an' lives ta sell off a few expensive cubs."

"No one's gonna breed me off like a bitch!" Shiro spits out. "An' I'll fuckin' kill 'em 'fore they touch my twin!"

His outrage sends a shiver of fear along Gin's spine, but a smile stretching along his lips. No doubt Ichigo is just as volatile as Shiro is, so he's probably worrying for nothing… Aizen will likely send them home with a note begging someone else deal with them. It makes him feel warm inside to know his mate is so dangerous… but he worries for Grimmjow. If he can barely handle Shiro, how the hell will Grimmjow handle the younger twin?


End file.
